W murach Wentworth
by madness81
Summary: Historia Ballie dla fanów Wentworth z Polski. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się dobrze czytać i złapiecie przy tym trochę relaxu. Bea żyje i ma się dobrze. Jedziemy!
1. Chapter 1

Bea z załogą siedziała przy stole kiedy do sali ktoś wszedł. Nagle zapadła cisza i wszystkie oczy skierowane były na postać stojącą przed nimi. „Hej, jestem Allie Novak. Kaz chce się z Tobą widzieć", powiedziała patrząc w oczy Bea. Smith rzuciła wyzywające spojrzenie w stronę dziewczyny, która spokojnie czekała na odpowiedź. To pierwsze spotkanie, pierwsza wymiana spojrzeń już na zawsze miało zapaść w pamięci Bea i zmienić wszystko, wszystko czym żyła dotychczas.

W więzieniu czas płynie inaczej, jest go więcej i na pewno czuje się go mocniej. Jednak przede wszystkim można spokojnie przysiąść i pomyśleć, myśleć i dumać bez końca. Bea siedziała na ławce wpatrując się w punkt przed siebie. Rozmyślała o tym co wydarzyło się po obiedzie. Kaz i jej załoga przywitały ją butelką szkockiej oraz gromkimi brawami, ale to co powiedziała jej Proctor wręczając butelkę utkwiło Bea mocno w pamięci. „Pomimo tego, że nas sprzedałaś", brzmiało jej ciągle w uszach. Ruda nie wiedziała o co mogło chodzić tej zadziornej i krnąbrnej przywódczyni RRH i jej myśli krążyły ciągle wokół tych słów. Nagle jednak przypomniała sobie zupełnie inną scenę, przeszywający wzrok młodej blondynki , Allie Novak. Bea była zaintrygowana tym, jak ta młoda dziewczyna zupełnie na luzie i ze spokojem weszła do jej bloku i tak pewnie patrzyła jej w oczy. Bea nie widziała w nich cienia strachu czy też skrępowania, które zazwyczaj towarzyszyło innym dziewczynom kiedy rozmawiały z Top Dog. Niechętnie, ale musiała przyznać przed sobą samą, że ta postawa naprawdę zaimponowała jej.

Kolejne dni nie obfitowały w żadne intrygi, ani krwawe porachunki, których w ostatnim czasie było dosć sporo i dziewczyny musiały mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Bea była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, gdyż pozycja „Górnego Psa" od jakiegoś czasu była dla niej uciążliwa i wyczerpująca. Nie tyle fizycznie, co przede wszystkim psychicznie. Powoli miała tego dosyć. Chciała zniknąć, odpocząć, odciąć się.

Bea skończyła swój codzienny trening na siłowni i udała się pod prysznic. Gorąca woda idealnie odprężała jej ciało po wyczerpujących czynnościach. Lubiła te momenty na siłowni, kiedy pot zalewał jej kark i oczy, a zimna stal hantli napędzała ją do jeszcze większego wysiłku. To był jej świat. Garda zawsze uniesiona wysoko. Siła. Tutaj wszystko można było nią załatwić. I kiedy tak delektowała się ciepłym strumieniem rozmyślając o zasadach panujących w więzieniu, nagle instynktownie coś zmusiło ją do szybkiego działania i odwrócenia się. Już była w pozycji bojowej gotowa odeprzeć atak. Za sobą ujrzała jednak wpatrujące się w nią duże, niebieskie oczy, to była Allie. W tym samym momencie zorientowała się, że zasłona prysznicowa nie jest dosunięta do końca i każdy kto wchodził do łazienki miał ją nagą w zasięgu wzroku. Zdenerwowana i zdegustowana tą myślą szybko naprawiła ten błąd i zakręciła kran. Kiedy odwróciła się ponownie blondynki już nie było za nią, stała obok delektując się swoim własnym ,gorącym strumieniem. Bea nie namyślała się zbyt długo i z nie ukrywaną złością odrzuciła zasłonę, która oddzielała ją od Novak. „Masz jakiś problem ze mną?", rzuciła w twarz dziewczynie. Allie uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała od niechcenia, „po prostu się zamyśliłam". „Gapiąc się na mnie?", odparła coraz bardziej wkurzona Bea. „To było sexy", słowa Allie uderzyły Rudą prosto w twarz. Na chwilę zamarła i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie miała gotowej odpowiedzi.

Wieczorem w H1 dziewczyny rozprawiały o problemie kobiet, którym był brak seksu w tych smutnych i szarych murach. Wtórowała Doreen, a Boomer przytakiwała jej po każdym użalającym zdaniu. Niektóre żale były na tyle zabawe, że siedzące razem z nimi Liz i Maxine od czasu do czasu śmiały się prawie do łez. Bea zamknęła się w swojej celi i leżąc na łóżku karciła się w myślach za sytuację z łazienki. Kiedy Allie powiedziała jej, że jest sexy zaniemówiła. Ona, Bea Smith, krwawa Top Dog, zaniemówiła i wyszła bez słowa. Jej seksualność była zawsze tematem tabu, nigdy się nad nią nie zastanawiała, nie rozpatrywała tego w kategoriach czy jest seksowna czy nie. Nikt, nigdy nie powiedział jej, że jest sexy, żaden facet, ani mąż, a już na pewno nie inna kobieta. Było to coś nowego, coś co połechtało ją od środka, ale cholera, to jednak było dziwne. Allie była dziwna. Tak, ona była dziwna pomyślała Bea i zasnęła.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejny dzień był pełen napięć. Naczelniczka wprowadziła w życie kilka ze swoich programów edukacyjno-praktycznych, w tym coś specjalnie dla Smith, „zakład fryzjerski". Bea była zawodową fryzjerką, aczkolwiek pomysł naczelniczki Very Bennett wcale jej nie ucieszył, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo, ale to bardzo wkurwił. Teraz będzie musiała wysłuchiwać historii, których wysłuchiwać nie chciała - bo tak to już jest u fryzjera, że ludzie lubią zwierzać się ze swoich problemów. Ta myśl doprowadza ją do szału, jakby na co dzień miała mało swoich problemów z tym wszystkim co dookoła. „Pieprzyć to!" powiedziała głośno do siebie, a echo odpowiedziało jej „Ok! Jestem za!". To Novak stała w drzwiach i uśmiechając się bezczelnie patrzyła wprost w zdziwione oczy Rudej. „Chcesz coś ode mnie?" zapytała zdziwiona Bea. „Yeah!", rzuciła młoda kobieta i już po chwili siedziała na krześle. „Poproszę strzyżenie i farbowanie". „Zakłada jeszcze zamknięty", próbowała oponować Bea. „Ok, nie ma sprawy. Poczekam", odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie ruszając się z miejsca. Oczy Bea rozszerzyły się maksymalnie, ale wiedziała, że nic nie wskóra, ta Mała była nieugięta i wiedziała, że musi odpuścić. „Ok, zrobimy to po mojemu" odpowiedziała i zabrała się do pracy. Smith była jak w transie, byle szybciej to załatwić i odprawić tę nachalną dziewczynę byle dalej od siebie. Starała skupić się na swojej pracy, nie spoglądać w te niebieskie, wielkie oczy gapiące się na nią przez cały ten czas. „Ok, skończone Novak" Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku?". „I to w wielkim", odparła Allie i puściła do Bea oko. Bea poczuła, że płoną jej policzki, ale tym razem miała cały zasób słów, aby odpowiedzieć dziewczynie. Już chciała puścić soczystą wiązankę, kiedy do sali weszła Maxine mówiąc wesoło „Ok, to teraz moja kolej!". Allie obdarzyła Maxi serdecznym uśmiechem po czym powiedziała z powagą „Nasza Top Dog to naprawdę cholernie dobra fryzjerka!"." Na razie dziewczyny!" dokończyła i wyszła. Maxine spojrzała wymownie na zastygłą Bea, która stała z lekko otwartymi ustami, jakby słowa nie mogły się przebić przez krtań. „Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz?", zapytała z nieukrywaną troską. „Tak, tak, wszystko jest ok.", wykrztusiła z siebie Ruda ledwo. „Tylko ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna", dodała. Maxine zaśmiała się szczerze, „chyba na Ciebie leci, Bea. Widziałam, jak na Ciebie patrzy". „Przestań!", odpowiedziała wkurzona Bea. „Wiesz, że ja, że nie kręcą mnie kobiety". Nie jestem lesbijką do cholery". „Ciebie może nie" zachichotała jej przyjaciółka. „Wiesz, Bea. Jesteś gorącą Top Dog, nie dziw się". Bea przewróciła oczami w geście odpuszczenia i zajęła się włosami Maxine.

W stołówce było głośno i duszno. Bea rzuciła swoją tacę na stół, dosiadając się do reszty swojej załogi. „Jak na pieprzonym targu", Bea powiedziała w powietrze. „To hormony", odpowiedziała Liz. „Niespożyta energia", dodała Dor. „No właśnie Bea", potwierdziła Boomer. „Mogłabyś nam załatwić widzenia dla par", kontynuowała. „O! I to jest kurwa genialny pomysł!", powiedziała Doreen, przybijając w tym samym czasie piątkę z Booms. Bea spojrzała gniewnie i machnęła ręką. „No dalej Bea", dziewczyny nie przestawały prosić. „„Octowe cycki" wrobiły Cię w zakład fryzjerski, więc teraz możesz suszyć jej głowę i poprosić o coś w zamian", nie odpuszczała Dor. „Pomyślę", odparła Bea dla świętego spokoju. „Klawo!", jednogłośnie odpowiedziały Booms z Doreen. „Daz, szykuj się!", zapiszczała Boomer, łapiąc się za cycki by podkreślić dobitnie swoją wypowiedź.

RRH jadły obiad dwa stoliki dalej od ekipy Bea i rozmawiały o czymś z dużą ekspresją. Bea rzuciła spojrzenie w ich kierunku i napotkała wzrok Allie. Próbowała wytrzymać to spojrzenie, ale ostatecznie odwróciła wzrok z pogardą na twarzy. Nie mogła dać po sobie znać, że ta młoda dziewczyna w jakiś, nieznany jej dotąd sposób przykuwa jej uwagę. Sama nie wiedziała co to jest, nie potrafiła tego nazwać, chyba nawet nie chciała. Faktem jednak było, że w jakiś sposób intrygowała ją i łapała się na tym, że szuka jej wzrokiem. Walczyła z tym, bo przecież kobiety zupełnie jej nie pociągają, ale ostatecznie przegrywała tę walkę i wypatrywała Allie gdziekolwiek by nie poszła.

Tej nocy nie mogła zasnąć, rozmyślając o ostatnich dniach pełnych emocji. O prośbie dziewczyn, za którą w końcu musi się zabrać, o „zakładzie fryzjerskim", o Allie Novak. To ta ostatnia myśl spędzała jej sen z powiek. Ta dziewczyna weszła do jej życia nagle i nic nie wskazywało na to żeby miała je nagle opuścić. Była bezczelna, pewna siebie oraz cholernie słodka i zabawna. Naprawdę ciężko było się bronić przed tą beztroską i pełną energii kobietą. Tylko co to wszystko miało oznaczać dla niej, dla Bea Smith?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III Pytania i odpowiedzi

Ruda lubiła swoją pracę w pralni. Gorąca para i zapach świeżej pościeli przyjemnie drażnił jej nozdrza. To była jej chwila spokoju, kiedy nikt niczego od niej nie chciał i mogła w spokoju wykonywać swoją pracę. Dzisiaj jednak była niespokojna. Znała na wylot każdą z dziewczyn i czuła, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Czuła, że Juice coś kombinuje, ale jeszcze nie wiedziała co. Juice miała w sobie coś takiego, że chciało się skręcić jej kark. Nawet gdyby mocno się starać nie jest się w stanie w żaden sposób polubić tej kobiety. Była odrażająca w każdym calu i to był fakt, pomyślała Bea. Dzień w pralni dobiegł końca i dziewczyny rozeszły się do swoich bloków. Bea coś jednak nie dawało spokoju, to był bliżej nieokreślony niepokój pod skórą. Postanowiła więc obejść wszystkie dostępne dla niej miejsca, aby upewnić się, że wszystko było ok.

Ostatnim punktem obchodu były prysznice. Bea wiedziała, że są one nie tylko intymnym miejscem schadzek tutejszych lesbijek, ale również miejscem w którym załatwia się różnego rodzaju porachunki czy też robi się jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi jej oczom ukazał się drastyczny widok. Juice wraz ze swoją bandą szarpały się z Allie próbując wymusić na niej uległość. Młoda dziewczyna stawiała zacięty opór, pomimo rozciętego łuku brwiowego, z którego tryskała krew. Bea zareagowała instynktownie i już po chwili miała w swoich rękach kołnierz Juice, wbijając lodowate spojrzenie w sam środek zdziwionych oczu kobiety. Ruda odchyliła głowę do tyłu i z całej siły uderzyła czołem prosto w nos Juice. Usłyszała chrupnięcie i głośny jęk swojej ofiary. Pozostałe dziewczyny stały obok i przyglądały się biernie całemu zajściu. Nigdy nie wtrącały się w porachunki Juice i Bea, takie były zasady. „Chcesz jeszcze Juice?", syczała naładowana Bea. „Chcesz?", zapytała raz jeszcze, rzucając ją na posadzkę i wbijając but w brzuch kompletnie bezradnej Jucie. „Chciałam tylko..", Juice nie dokończyła gdy pięść Rudej uderzyła ją w twarz. „Słuchaj, słuchajcie wszystkie. To ostatni kurwa raz kiedy toleruję Wasze chore wybryki. Jak jeszcze raz kogoś tkniesz w ten sposób znowu wylądujesz na wózku!", Bea nie mogła opanować złości. „Rozumiesz mnie Juice?". Juice tylko skinęła głową na wpół świadoma tego co się z nią działo. „Cieszę się", odparła Bea. „A teraz bierz swoich chłopców i wypierdalaj stąd w podskokach!". Dwie dziewczyny, które stały dotąd bezczynnie podniosły Juice z podłogi i wyszły.

„Trzymaj i przyciśnij mocno", powiedziała Bea do Allie podając jej gruby kawałek papierowego ręcznika. „Bez szycia się nie obejdzie", dodała. Allie stała nieruchomo i ciągle w szoku. Bea widziała, że dziewczyna jest przerażona i nie reaguje na jej polecenia, więc wzięła ręcznik i sama mocno przycisnęła go do brwi dziewczyny. Allie syknęła z bólu. „Jednak żyjesz", próbowała zażartować Ruda. „To było cholernie mocne", odezwała się w końcu Allie. „Taa, przykro mi, że musiało Cię to spotkać. Wiesz, Juice jest niewyżyta. Zawsze tak reaguje na nowe dziewczyny". „Nie, nie to", odparła blondynka. „To jak, ją załatwiłaś, to było naprawdę mocne. Dzięki Bea", Allie uśmiechnęła się lekko. „ Dbam o dziewczyny tutaj. Nie tylko ze swojej załogi", odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ruda. „A teraz musimy iść do medycznego. Paskudnie to wygląda, Allie". Ból przeszywał Novak na wskroś, ale nie mogła sobie odpuścić aby nie poflirtować z Bea. „Nie jestem takim mięczakiem na jakiego wyglądam, a poza tym mam swoją rycerkę na białym koniu", rzuciła zalotnie. Źrenice Bea pociemniały, jednak nie potrafiła być niemiła. Nie teraz kiedy Allie Novak stała przed nią zupełnie rozbita z krwawą raną na twarzy.

Bea wróciła na blok zmęczona, ale dumna z siebie. Po raz kolejny udaremniła chore zapędy Juice. Uratowała od gwałtu Allie, Allie Novak. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przypomniała sobie co powiedziała dziewczyna „to było mocne", tak ona Bea Smith jest cholernie mocna i nigdy nie pozwoli na nieuzasadnioną przemoc. Maxine zapukała lekko i weszła do środka. Zastała Rudą siedzącą na łóżku z otartymi kostkami palców dłoni i mocno spoconym czołem. „Wszystko ok, Bea?". „Tak, Skarbie. Musiałam coś szybko wytłumaczyć Juice i jej załodze." „Znowu musiałaś przetrzepać jej tyłek?", zapytała zmartwiona Maxine. „Tak, ale już dobrze. Zaatakowały Allie w łazience. Miały pecha, że tamtędy przechodziłam", zaśmiała się Bea. „Niemożliwa jesteś", skomentowała Maxi . „To musi się skończyć Maxine, ta chora przemoc bez powodu. Wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwolę na żadne gwałty.". „Tak, wiem, Kochanie. Wiem." Maxine objęła mocno Rudą i pocałowała przyjacielsko w skroń. „Zatem spokojnej nocy", powiedziała Maxine i udała się w kierunku drzwi. „Maxi", usłyszała za sobą. „Tak, Skarbie?". „Możesz jeszcze zostać?". „Oczywiście, jestem Twoją przyjaciółką Bea, przecież wiesz. Coś Cię gryzie? Chcesz pogadać?". Bea milczała przez chwilę po czym powiedziała spokojnie. „Chciałabym wiedzieć jak to jest. Jak to jest być zakochanym?". Maxine otworzyła szeroko oczy i uśmiechnęła się. „Czy Bea Smith zakochała się?", zapytała figlarnie Maxi. „Nie, ja nie..nie jestem zakochana. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Kiedy wiesz, że to jest to?". Maxine zamyśliła się i zrobiło jej się smutno. Bea, jej przyjaciółka nie była nigdy zakochana i ta myśl złamała jej serce. Wzięła jednak głęboki oddech i odpowiedziała spokojnie. „Robi ci się ciepło. Czujesz jakbyś spadała, uśmiechasz się przez cały czas, chcesz być ciągle obok tej osoby. Dbasz o nią i wszystkie myśli, które masz w głowie dotyczą tylko jednego. Tej osoby." „Cholera, Maxine. Czyli ja..ja nie byłam nigdy zakochana". Łzy naszły do oczu Bea. „Tyle lat i nic. Żadnego spadania, żadnego ciepła", powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie. „Bea, Kochanie. Wiem, że jesteśmy w bardzo złym miejscu, ale myślę, że wszystko ciągle przed Tobą", Maxine chwyciła Rudą za rękę. „Nic nie mów. Po prostu wiem, że to ciepło przyjdzie", zakończyła Maxine.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV Spadanie

Minęło kilka dni od zajścia w łazience, kiedy Bea musiała przypomnieć Juice kto rządzi w więzieniu i jakie zachowania nigdy nie będą tolerowane. Była zadowolona, że dziewczyny jej słuchają i nie próbują się stawiać. Nawet załoga Kaz nie stwarzała żadnych problemów, co dziwiło Rudą, gdyż ciągle pamiętała co powiedziała jej Proctor. Nie zamierzała jednak zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, wszystko było ok i tak miało zostać. W między czasie załatwiła widzenia dla par i wszystkie kobiety chciały ją za to nosić na rękach, nie było powodu do zmartwień, nie było aż do teraz.

Tina szarpała kogoś nerwowo krzycząc przy tym głośno czym zwróciła uwagę Rudej. Bea nie lubiła Tiny i jej załogi szczególnie. Dziewczyny handlowały narkotykami, których Bea nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie. Narkotyki były czymś co wywoływało w niej szczególny rodzaj gniewu, narkotyki zabrały jej Debbie i nie chciała aby zabrały jej kogoś jeszcze. Więc kiedy zauważyła, że Tina szarpie kogoś zawzięcie poszła zobaczyć co się dzieje. „Co jest Tina?", rzuciła z pogardą w twarz dziewczynie. „Wisi mi kasę", odparła Tina bez emocji. „Kurwa, Tina! Przecież wiesz, że nie toleruję tego gówna tutaj! Znowu handlujesz?". Oczy Bea zwęziły się, a ręce złożyły się w pięści. Tina nic nie odpowiedziała, ale Bea wiedziała. Narkotyki są znowu w więzieniu. „Booms!", zawołała Bea. „Co jest Bea?" zapytała Boomer. „Trzeba zrobić rewizję i to już!". „W końcu jakieś atrakcje!", zażartowała Boomer. „No dalej Tina! Wyskakuj z towaru, albo będę musiała sama Cię przeszukać, a uwierz mi, że tego nie chcesz" syknęła Boomer. Tina wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie, ale pokornie oddała torebkę z towarem. „Kurwa!", Tina mamrotała pod nosem. „To wszystko?" zapytała Bea. „Wszystko", odparła pewnie Tina. „Ok, następnym razem nie będę taka miła", skomentowała Bea i puściła zawartość woreczka z wiatrem.

Reszta dnia minęła dla Bea spokojnie. Koszykówka, siłownia i rozmowy z dziewczynami. Chwilowo wszystko wróciło na właściwe tory i nie było powodu do zmartwień. I gdy sielanka trwała w najlepsze w drzwiach H1 pojawiła się Allie. „Cześć wszystkim" powiedziała uśmiechając się tym swoim wielkim i szczerym uśmiechem. „Bea, masz chwilkę? Możemy porozmawiać?". Bea zastanawiała się przez chwilę co może od niej chcieć Novak, ale kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgadza. Kobiety odeszły na bok po czym Allie kontynuowała. „ Chciałam Ci raz jeszcze podziękować za uratowanie mi tyłka przed Juice. Wiem, że to niewiele, ale naprawdę ciężko tutaj o coś sensownego.", powiedziała i wyjęła butelkę czerwonego wina zza pleców. Bea zaśmiała się. „RRH ma jakiś ukryty zapas alkoholu czy jak?" „Można tak powiedzieć", odparła również rozbawiona Allie. „Nie trzeba było" Bea zaczęła wpadać w lekkie zakłopotanie. Rzadko ktoś dziękował jej w ten sposób. „Nie ma sprawy, Bea. Naprawdę zasłużyłaś, a ja naprawdę jestem Ci wdzięczna" powiedziała Allie. I już miała odejść kiedy Bea krzyknęła w stronę załogi. „Hej, dziewczyny! Novak przyniosła nam wino. Czas zacząć imprezę!". „A Ty Allie" powiedziała Bea zwracając się w stronę dziewczyny „mam nadzieję, że napijesz się z nami".

Wieczór minął w bardzo miłej atmosferze, kobiety żartowały i wypytywały Allie o RRH. Allie odpowiadała zgodnie z prawdą i widać było, że siedzenie pomiędzy załogą Bea sprawiało jej przyjemność. Bea chciała zadać dziewczynie kilka osobistych pytań, ale jakoś nie mogła zebrać odwagi, szczególnie przy załodze. Pomyślała, że jeszcze będzie czas i była zaskoczona kiedy nagle wszystkie zerwały się od stołu i ruszyły w stronę pokoju z telewizorem. „Sorry Allie", powiedziała Booms, ale wiesz. „Mamy teraz serial". „Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem", Allie odsłoniła zęby w uśmiechu. Kiedy dziewczyny zniknęły Bea wzięła głęboki oddech i zapytała. „Co robiłaś przed tym całym RRH?". Uśmiech Allie zniknął nagle z twarzy i Bea już wiedziała, że nie było to najlepsze pytanie. „Włóczyłam się", odpowiedziała Allie ze smutkiem w głosie. Bea chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Allie przerwała jej. „Byłam bezdomna, byłam prostytutką i narkomanką. Kaz uratowała mnie i wzięła pod swoje skrzydła. Teraz jestem czysta. Przeżyłam wielkie gówno, ale jestem już ok. To moja historia, Bea". Ruda posmutniała i nie do końca wiedziała co powiedzieć. Popatrzyła Allie w oczy i szepnęła „byłaś bezdomnym kotem, Alliecat." Uśmiech wrócił na twarz dziewczyny i odparła. „Tak, Alliecat to całkiem trafne określenie". Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze długo, aż przyszedł czas kiedy trzeba było wracać do swoich cel. Allie wstała od stołu i zaczęła żegnać się z Bea życząc jej dobrej nocy, przy czym odruchowo położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Bea zamarła. Czas się zatrzymał, a ona poczuła, że spada.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea obudziły dreszcze. Czuła, że się poci, prawdopodobnie miała gorączkę. Przeklęła pod nosem i sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą. Chorowała bardzo rzadko, ale jeśli już się zdarzyło było to intensywne i naprawdę wyczerpujące. Nagle drzwi jej celi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich strażniczka Miles. „Smith? Dlaczego nie jesteś na odliczaniu?", zapytała Rudą. „Daj żyć Miles, jestem chora". Miles spojrzała na Bea i zobaczyła faktycznie umęczoną i schorowaną twarz Smith. „Zaprowadzę Cię do medycznego. Dostaniesz jakieś proszki i wrócisz do łóżka". Wzięła Bea pod rękę i wyszła z nią na korytarz. W tym samym momencie cała załoga podbiegła do Rudej oferując swą pomoc i pytając o stan jej zdrowia.

Bea tylko machnęła ręką rzucając krótkie „wszystko jest ok". Maxine wzięła Bea pod ramię i razem z Miles zaprowadziły ją do pielęgniarki. Bea usiadła na łóżku i marzyła o tym aby już z powrotem znaleźć się w swojej celi. To była jej oaza, jej sekretne miejsce, jej mały dom. Kiedy pielęgniarka szykowała lek dla Bea, w tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie szyby, Allie Novak miała badanie na obecność narkotyków w organizmie. Kiedy odwróciła głowę ujrzała zmęczone i chore oczy Bea. Zmartwiona tym widokiem postanowiła poczekać i zapytać co dzieje się z Top Dog czy czasami czegoś nie potrzebuje. Bea wyszła z pokoju o własnych siłach i powoli ruszyła w kierunku H1. Allie dobiegła do niej szybko oferując swoje ramię i z troską w głosie zapytała „Czy to coś poważnego, Bea? Co się dzieje?" Bea miała sucho w ustach i mówienie sprawiało jej trudność, jednak widząc troskę w oczach blondynki odpowiedziała cicho. „To nic, wszystko jest w porządku. To tylko małe przeziębienie. Od tego się nie umiera". Allie zmarszczyła czoło. „Nawet małe przeziębienie może być groźne tutaj. Szczególnie kiedy jest się Top Dog." Bea wiedziała, że dziewczyna ma rację. Każde jej potknięcie czy osłabienie ułatwiało jej wrogom atak na nią. Musiała być silna, nie mogła chorować. „Niedługo mi przejdzie", odparła i usiadła na swoim łóżku. „Chyba musisz już iść Alliecat, nie chcę żebyś zaraziła się tym gównem". „Jasne, ale na pewno tutaj wrócę i to niebawem", odpowiedziała Allie i wyszła. Bea zastanawiała się o co tej dziewczynie może chodzić. Czy faktycznie interesuje się nią bo ją lubi? To kolejny raz kiedy Allie troszczy się o nią i to naprawdę widać, widać, że nie udaje. Bea serce zabiło mocniej, wystraszyła się. „To niebezpieczne lubić Bea Smith. Nie w tym cholernym miejscu." Większość dnia Bea przespała, śniły jej się koszmary. Śnił jej się Harry, te wszystkie złe rzeczy, które jej robił. Obudziła się wystraszona, ale zaraz ten strach zniknął kiedy zobaczyła niebieskie oczy Allie. „Hej, Bea. Jak się czujesz? Mam tutaj coś dla Ciebie", powiedziała podając Bea gorące naczynie z zupą. „To rosół. Najlepsze lekarstwo na przeziębienie. Wzmocni Cię." Bea patrzyła z niedowierzaniem w talerz z zupą. „Skąd do cholery wytrzasnęłaś rosół?", zapytała zaskoczona. „Mam swoje wejścia w kuchni, wiesz", mrugnęła do Rudej. „I jestem całkiem niezłą kucharką", dodała. Bea wzięła pierwszą łyżkę do ust i musiała przyznać, że zupa była smaczna, nawet bardzo. „Dzięki Alliecat, zupa jest naprawdę ok". „O cholera! Top Dog smakuje moja zupa!", żartowała Allie. Bea zarumieniła się. „Jest w porządku. Chyba najlepszy rosół jaki jadłam." Na te słowa serce Allie urosło do niebotycznych rozmiarów. „To naprawdę miłe, Bea." Bea nagle oświeciło, że Allie musiała tu siedzieć od jakiegoś czasu. „Długo tutaj jesteś?" „Kilka minut, patrzyłam jak śpisz.", odpowiedziała szczerze Allie. Bea wirowało w głowie i sama nie wiedziała czy to od choroby czy od tego, że ta dobra dziewczyna siedzi tutaj z nią i troszczy się o jej stan zdrowia. „Jak tylko wyzdrowieję postaram się odwdzięczyć, Alliecat.""Nie musisz Bea, nie robię tego bo chcę wdzięczności", Allie oburzyła się. „Tak wiem, ale..bardzo bym chciała", odparła Bea. „Co lubisz Alliecat?", Allie zamyśliła się. „Ciebie.", odparła patrząc w oczy Rudej. „Hm", skomentowała krótko Bea. „Ok, coś wymyślimy" odparowała i mrugnęła do Allie.

Kiedy Allie wyszła, Bea wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nie poznawała siebie. Wdała się w tę grę, którą zapoczątkowała Allie, ale. Przestała widzieć w tym coś złego. Po prostu wzięła rzeczy takie jakimi są. To będzie dobre pomyślała i odpłynęła w sen.

Rano wstała już zdrowsza. Antybiotyk zadziałał błyskawicznie, ale to pewnie ten rosół Allie postawił ją na nogi, pomyślała. Rześkim krokiem wyszła na korytarz łapiąc po drodze Willa, strażnika więziennego. „Cześć Will, muszę zobaczyć Bennettową, możesz mnie do niej zaprowadzić?" „Witaj, Smith. Masz szczęście, akurat jest w swoim gabinecie". „ No to prowadź oficerze" wesoło powiedziała Bea. „Wejdź Smith", usłyszała Bea zza zamkniętych drzwi. „Dzień dobry, Vera", powiedziała Bea. „Mam do Ciebie sprawę". „Mów czego chcesz Smith, byle szybko bo zajęta jestem". „Pamiętasz, że masz u mnie przysługę, Vera?", rzuciła Bea w twarz gubernatorce. Vera wykrzywiła twarz w niezadowolonym grymasie. „Przyszłam ją odebrać".

Vera nie robiła żadnych problemów i zgodziła się na prośbę Smith. Była zadowolona, że to tylko tak błahą przysługę Smith od niej chciała, aczkolwiek dziwną w mniemaniu gubernatorki. Nie myślała jednak o tym zbyt długo i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

Bea weszła pewnym krokiem do H3 i napotkała wzrok Kaz. „Jest Allie?", zapytała mniejszą od siebie kobietę. „Allie jest w kuchni", odparła od niechcenia Proctor. „Ok, dzięki", odparła Bea i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. „Hej, Bea", zawołała za nią Kaz. „Dzięki, że uratowałaś jej tyłek przed Jucie". „Nie ma sprawy, zrobiłabyś do samo dla moich dziewczyn" odpowiedziała Bea. „Musicie się wzajemnie pilnować. To miejsce jest naprawdę do dupy." Powiedziała i wyszła.

Allie obierała ziemniaki na jutrzejszy obiad i nie zauważyła kiedy ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wzdrygnęła się kiedy poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi i ścisnęła mocniej nóż. Po chwili jednak lęk ustąpił gdy usłyszała miękki i ochrypły głos, Bea. "Cześć, Alliecat", Bea uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Allie uwielbiała, kiedy Bea używała tego pseudonimu, odwróciła się i odpowiedziała uśmiechem. "Czym mogę służyć Top Dog?", Allie zapytała zalotnie. „Będziemy pić z dziewczynami o dwudziestej. Booms napędziła bimbru i koniecznie chce żebyśmy skosztowały tego świństwa". Allie oczy powiększyły się. „Miles jest mi coś winna i wpuści nas na dach, abyśmy mogły spokojnie wypić poza zasięgiem wzroku spragnionych alkoholu", mrugnęła tajemniczo Bea. Allie otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. „Top Dog, to jednak fajna fucha", skomentowała. „Czasami", odparła Bea. „Będziemy czekać. Miles Cię wpuści. Do zobaczenia".


	6. Chapter 6

Bea była podekscytowana, ale jednocześnie trochę zaczęła żałować swojego szalonego pomysłu. Co ona powie Allie? Jak to wszystko wytłumaczy? Co ją w ogóle napadło? Nie wiedziała, ale była już przed faktem dokonanym więc pozostało tylko czekać na przybycie Novak. Miles uśmiechnęła się do Allie i szepnęła „aż Ci zazdroszczę Novak". Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, nie wiedząc kompletnie o czym Miles mogła mówić, bo chyba nie zazdrościła jej picia bimbru na dachu więzienia. „Hej, Alliecat", Bea przywitała Allie. Głos Rudej drżał, ale ciągnęła dalej. „Dziewczyn i bimbru niestety nie ma, ale zorganizowałam takie małe podziękowanie za rosół i no wiesz, za całą resztę". Allie otworzyła szeroko usta. Obok Bea stał stolik z kwiatami, butelką wina i czymś, co naprawdę ładnie pachniało. „Może usiądźmy", ciągle drżącym głosem zaproponowała Bea. Kobiety usiadły, a Ruda mówiła dalej. „To tylko makaron, no i ...nie tylko RRH może zorganizować alkohol", uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Oczy Allie błyszczały i powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że jest na cholernej randce z Bea Smith. Bea może nazywać, to podziękowaniem, ale ona wie, to najprawdziwsza randka! „Wszystko dobrze, Alliecat?", zapytała Ruda widząc, że Novak nie wypowiedziała jeszcze słowa. Po chwili wahania, Allie w końcu rzekła. „To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś dla mnie zrobił, Bea. Nigdy nie byłam na tak romantycznej randce. Na prawdziwej randce." Łzy pojawiły się w oczach dziewczyny. Bea była zadowolona z tego, że Allie spodobał się pomysł, co więcej, sama wzruszyła się całą sytuacją. Kiedy talerze zostały opróżnione, Bea wzięła kieliszki z winem i ruszyła w głąb dachu, po czym usadowiła się na jednej z leżących tam poduszek. Allie zrobiła, to samo, nadal nie wychodząc z podziwu, jak to wszystko udało się Rudej załatwić. Bea jakby odczytała jej myśli i rzekła. „Vera miała u mnie spory dług, który właśnie teraz po części zaczyna spłacać." Smith wystrzeżyła zęby. „Może powinnaś zostawić go sobie na poważniejsze sprawy", usłyszała od Allie. „Hej, to jest bardzo poważna sprawa!", Bea poirytowała się. „Nikt nie zrobił dla mnie tyle co Ty w tym pieprzonym miejscu, Allie. Jesteś zawsze obok, kiedy potrzebuję zjeść cholerny rosół, czy wetrzeć maść w rany na udach. Kiedy jest kurwa źle, zawsze zza rogu pojawia się Alliecat. To kurewsko miłe." Smith wypowiedziała jednym tchem. Allie poczuła ucisk w brzuchu i tym razem, to ona nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. Położyła więc rękę na kolanie Bea i uśmiechnęła się tak wielkim uśmiechem, jakiego Bea jeszcze nie widziała.

To nie było jednak wszystko co Bea przygotowała na ten wieczór. Miała jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie a, że powoli zbliżał czas się kiedy trzeba będzie wracać, Smith stwierdziła, że to najwyższa pora wyjąć go właśnie teraz. „Lubisz tańczyć Alliecat?", zapytała nagle dziewczynę. Oczy Allie powiększyły się do wielkości dwudzistocentówki, ale odpowiedziała zupełnie poważnie. „Jasne, jestem w tym całkiem niezła". Bea zaśmiała się. „Masz same ukryte talenty, Alliecat, ale powiem Ci, że akurat ja też całkiem nieźle tańczę." Bea odeszła kilka kroków dalej i po chwili w uszach Allie rozbrzmiewało „Take my breath away". Bea nie wiedziała jaka muzyka poleci, ale domyślała się, że skoro organizowała kolację, to Vera wybierze raczej coś spokojnego. „Sorry, Allie. Piosenki wybierała Vera", powiedziała. „Ma całkiem dobry gust", zaśmiała się Novak. Bea nabrała powietrza w płuca. Czuła, że zimny pot ogarnia jej ciało, ale postanowiła, że to zrobi, nawet za cenę zawału. „Alliecat...zatańczymy?", Ruda w końcu wyrzuciła to z siebie. Allie podeszła do roztrzęsionej Bea i z poważną miną powiedziała. „Prowadź zatem, Bea Smith". Top Dog objęła Allie w pasie, a Allie zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję. Bea chciała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa utknęły jej w gardle i za żadne skarby świata nie chciały go opuścić. Allie przytuliła swoje czoło do czoła Bea. Miała cholerną ochotę pocałować Rudą, ale obawiała się, że jak na jeden raz dla Bea będzie to jednak za dużo. Skierowała więc swoją głowę na ramię Bea i tak została do końca piosenki. Bea była oszołomiona, w powietrzu unosił się zapach włosów Allie, zapach pięknego i beztroskiego wieczoru, a wino przyjemnie rozgrzało jej ciało. To była naprawdę cudowna chwila, a Bea nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie czy kiedykolwiek miała podobną. Z kimś, z drugą osobą, która nie była jej córką. Bo jesli miała miłe wieczory, to właśnie z Debbie. Nastrój jednak nie mógł trwać wiecznie i do uszu Bea doszedł głos Miles. „Zbierajcie się Smith, czas się kończy." Bea spojrzała na Allie i po raz pierwszy poczuła, że serce bije jej jak oszalałe, że ręce ma spocone, a żołądek podchodzi do gardła. Spojrzała na Allie, spojrzała, jak na TĘ OSOBĘ.


	7. Chapter 7

Tina schowała ostatni woreczek do kieszeni i wyszła na dziedziniec. Niestety pech chciał, że jeden wypadł jej po drodze, a zawartość znalazła Doreen, która od razu udała się do Bea by poinformować ją, że Tina jednak nie odpuściła i dalej sprzedaje swoje gówno. Smith siedziała na ławce i obserwowała, jak ekipa Kaz gra w koszykówkę, obserwowała, jak zwinnie Novak porusza się po boisku. Wieczór na dachu z Allie kompletnie zmienił jej spojrzenie na uczucia. Miała dożywocie i nie zamierzała już więcej zastanawiać się czy coś jest odpowiednie czy nie. Czuła, że przy Allie jest szczęśliwa, że nigdy nie śmiała się tak dużo i że ta dziewczyna naprawdę jest czymś dobrym w tej kupie gówna. „Bea, Bea", krzyczała Dor. „Co do cholery? Diabła zobaczyłaś", próbowała zażartować Ruda. „Patrz co znalazłam", powiedziała zdyszana Doreen. „Wypadło Tinie". Bea spojrzała na woreczek w ręce Dor. „Kurwa! Ta dziewczyna szuka śmierci!", zasyczała Ruda. Zawołaj resztę, musimy pogadać powiedziała Bea, a Doreen oddaliła się by poszukać resztę załogi. Kiedy dziewczyny były w komplecie Bea zaczęła mówić. „Tina znowu handluje. Booms, będziesz obserwować i dasz nam znać kiedy pójdzie do łazienki. Dor, Maxine, wy pójdziecie ze mną. Ta suka postradała zmysły jeśli myśli, że będę tolerować narkotyki w tym miejscu. Liz, będziesz stać na czatach i dasz znać jeśli jakiś klawisz będzie się zbliżał. I pamiętajcie. Litość jest zbrodnią."

Bea zacisnęła pięści i uderzała nimi w powietrze czekając, aż Booms da znak do ataku. Rozumiała porachunki pomiędzy ekipami, spuszczenie wpierdolu za włączenie czerwonego przysicku, ale narkotyków i gwałtu tolerować nie będzie nigdy. To jej więzienie, to ona jest pieprzonym Top Dog i reszta będzie tańczyć, jak ona im zagra. Nagle zobaczyła machającą Boomer. Gwizdnęła, a Doreen i Maxine poszły w ślad z nią. Tina myła zęby, kiedy usłyszała huk zatrzaskujących się drzwi. „Witaj Tina", powiedziała Bea. „Chyba masz coś, co chciałabym dostać i to w trybie natychmiastowym". Tina poczuła, że pot spłynął jej po plecach. Widziała wkurwienie w oczach Rudej i wiedziała, że tym razem może już się jej nie poszczęścić. Sięgnęła do kieszenie i oddała woreczki z heroiną. „Spłucz to Maxine", powiedziała do kobiety. „A teraz droga Tino zatańczymy", zwróciła się do Azjatki. Bea wzięła zamach i z całej siły uderzyła Tinę w twarz. Dziewczyna upadła, ale podniosła się szybko i ruszyła w kierunku Smith. Prędkość, którą nabrała była tak duża, że uderzenie ściągnęło Bea w dół, na podłogę. Przez chwilę obie kobiety szamotały się, ale w końcu żelazne ramiona Bea odepchnęły Tinę daleko. Tina uderzyła o ścianę i lekko oszołomiona, na chwilę straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ruda wykorzystała szansę i jednym susem znalazła się przy Tinie, sprzedając jej silnego kopniaka prosto w żebra. Potem już poszło z górki. Ruda biła bez opamiętania, wykrzykując całą serię obelg pod adresem swojej ofiary. Kiedy zorientowała się, że dziewczyna jest nieprzytomna wstała i splunęła pod nogi kobiety. „Następnym razem zabiję Cię, Tina". „Bea, Bea...ona Cię nie słyszy", powiedziała Maxine. Wtedy Smith otrzeźwiała i wybudziła się z transu. „Polejcie ją wodą, niech się obudzi i niech wypierdala z moich oczu", twarde słowa Bea odbiły się od ścian. Doreen nabrała wody w ręce i chlusnęła w twarz Tiny. Kiedy Tina nie zareagowała, powtórzyła tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu przyniosła ona skutek. Tina zamamrotała coś pod nosem i otworzyła oczy ku radości wystraszonej już mocno Doreen. „Myślałam, że ją zabiłaś", powiedziała do Bea. „Tym razem miała szczęście", prychnęła Ruda. Zabierzcie ją stąd. I niech Booms nie wpuszcza tutaj nikogo przez następne pół godziny. Muszę się odświeżyć i zmyć ten smród z siebie. „Maxine, przynieś mi proszę ręcznik. To ostatnia prośba na dzisiaj, Kochanie." Maxine zobaczyła ból w oczach Bea, wiedziała jak bardzo nie lubiła ona przemocy i jak to miejsce zmuszało ją do podejmowania ciężkich decyzji. „Zaraz wracam", odpowiedziała i wyszła z łazienki.

Bea była trochę poobijana po zapasach z Tiną, nawet nie poczuła kiedy Tina uderzyła ją w brzuch. Dopiero teraz pierwsze siniaki i adrenalina, która zaczęła ją opuszczać dała znać, że sama oberwała. Pomyślała jednak, że jej obrażenia w porównaniu ze stanem Tiny to tylko lekkie zadrapania, więc przestała się nimi przejmować. Zacisnęła zęby i wprost na obolałe ciało puściła strumień gorącej wody. Nie czuła się jednak dobrze z myślą, że po raz kolejny musiała kogoś dotkliwie pobić. Nie lubiła tego i za każdym razem kiedy tak się działo na jej ciele pojawiała się kolejna blizna.

Przez szum wody usłyszała, że drzwi otwierają się i do łazienki ktoś wchodzi. Pomyślała, że to Maxine, która przyniosła jej ręcznik, jednak kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła smutną twarz Allie. „Słyszałam co się stało", powiedziała dziewczyna. „Przykro mi Bea." Dodała. „Cholera, Booms miała nikogo nie wpuszczać!", Bea była zła. „Tak, wiem. Ale zagroziłam jej, że jeśli mnie nie wpuści, to już nigdy nie dostanie dodatkowej kiełbaski na śniadanie. A wiesz jaką potrafię mieć moc sprawczą, Bea", lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Allie. Bea przewróciła oczami, jak to miała w zwyczaju kiedy nie chciała wdawać się w dialog. Jednak Novak nie zamierzała przestać, a tym bardziej wyjść. „Ok, Alliecat, rób co chcesz, ja wracam pod prysznic", powiedziała i odwróciła się od blondynki. Czuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu, a nogi zaczynają drżeć. Chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, zniknąć, zakończyć ten festiwal więziennej przemocy raz na zawsze. Nagle drgnęła. Czuła, że Allie stoi tuż za nią, pod tym samym cholernym prysznicem. Nie zamierzała się jednak odwracać, a nawet gdyby chciała, to chyba by nie mogła, zdrętwiała. „Bea", szepnęła cicho Allie. „Już dobrze, już po wszystkim", Bea poczuła oddech Allie na karku. „Jestem tutaj i wszystko jest ok, Ty jesteś ok, już dobrze", Allie nie przestawała mówić. Dziewczyna starała się być delikatna, nie chciała wystraszyć Bea, nie chciała by pomyślała, że jest nachalna i wykorzystuje jej chwilę słabości. Delikatnie położyła swoje ręce na biodrach Bea, a potem powoli przytuliła swoje ciało do pleców Bea. Ruda stała, jak posąg, ale dreszczy jakie w tej chwili przechodziły przez jej ciało nie była w stanie ukryć. To było tak silne, tak intensywne, że zaczęła płakać. I wtedy poczuła, że stopy odrywają się od posadzki, a ona obraca się w stronę Allie. Że czuje jej ciało, jej ciepło, jej dobre i kochające spojrzenie. To było prawdziwe uczucie troski i miłości, bez cienia seksualnego pożądania, po prostu ukojenie i spokój w ramionach Alliecat, jej Alliecat. Allie uśmiechnęła się do Rudej i pocałowała ją w czoło. „Jestem tu, już wszystko jest ok", powtórzyła. Bea chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mogła. Zrobiła jednak coś co chciała już zrobić po kolacji na pieprzonym dachu, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Zamknęła oczy i delikatnie musnęła usta Allie. Na reakcję nie musiała długo czekać. Novak odpowiedziała tym samym i po chwili delikatne pocałunki obsypały usta i twarz Rudej.

Allie jednak była przytomna i świadoma sytuacji. Wiedziała, że nie mogą tutaj zostać w nieskończoność. Odepchnęła delikatnie Bea od siebie i powiedziała. „Chyba czas na nas Top Dog." Bea chciała tam zostać już na zawsze, ale tak, Allie miała rację. Muszą stąd wyjść, przecież Booms nie będzie cały dzień powstrzymywać ludzi by nie wchodzili do łazienki.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaz siedziała na kanapie w H3 i czekała aż Allie wróci z dyżuru w kuchni. Od jakiegoś czasu zachowanie dziewczyny nieszczególnie jej się podobało. Widziała, jak patrzy na Smith i jak Bea odwzajemnia to spojrzenie. Smith sprzedała RRH i zasłużyła na coś zdecydowanie innego niż romansowanie z jedną z jej dziewczyn. „Allie", krzyknęła Kaz widząc, jak Novak wchodzi do pomieszczenia. „Co tam Mama", zapytała Allie. „Usiądź ze mną, musimy porozmawiać". Allie spojrzała na Kaz pytająco. „Coś się stało", zaczęła Allie ostrożnie. „Tego chcę się dowiedzieć", odparła ze złością w głosie Kaz. „Czy Ty i Smith, czy coś się dzieje między Wami?". Allie wzięła głęboki oddech. Wiedziała, że ta chwila kiedyś nadejdzie, ale nie zamierzała oszukiwać przyjaciółki. „Spotykamy się", Allie powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. Kaz rzuciła jej lodowate spojrzenie. „Chyba kurwa żartujesz, Allie!?". „Nie, Kaz, nie żartuję. Nie szukałam tego, po prostu się stało." „Przecież ta suka nas sprzedała, kurwa, Allie!", Kaz była wściekła. „Nie wiemy tego na pewno, zresztą przestało mieć to dla mnie znaczenie." „Jezu, dziewczyno!", Proctor nie dawała za wygraną. „Bujasz się z naszym największym wrogiem i nie ma to dla Ciebie znaczenia?" „Nie ma", odparła już mocno zdenerwowana Novak. „Kaz, jestem szczęśliwa. Czy nie możesz odpuścić, tym bardziej, że nie masz pewności, że to była Bea?" Kurwa, Allie, nie pogrążaj się. A kto więcej o nas wiedział? Nikt, nikt kurwa!", Kaz wpadała w furię. „To co chcesz zrobić, Kaz?", zapytała wystraszona Allie. „Musisz to zakończyć. Zakończyć, albo wypierdalać do H1!". Oczy Allie powiększyły się i poczuła silne ukłucie w brzuchu. „Żartujesz, prawda?". „Nie, nie żartuję i nie jest mi kurwa do śmiechu! Nie mogę tolerować zdrady, Allie. Albo Smith albo RRH, wybieraj." „Jesteś podła Kaz", powiedziała Allie i łzy zaczęły jej spływać po twarzy. „Myślałam, że zawsze chciałaś abym była szczęśliwa. Myślałam, że chcesz zawsze jak najlepiej dla nas wszystkich. A ja teraz jestem ok. Bea mnie lubi, rozumiemy się dobrze. Nie każ mi wybierać, proszę Cię." „Albo ona albo my", odpowiedziała bez emocji Proctor. Allie wstała i wybiegła z H3. Była roztrzęsiona i chciała zapaść się pod ziemię.

Bea siedziała na łóżku i szkicowała kolejny portret Alliecat. Chciała jej zrobić niespodziankę, Allie zasługiwała na niespodzianki każdego dnia. To była naprawdę dobra i bezinteresowna dziewczyna i dlatego zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze, pomyślała Ruda. Allie wpadła do celi Bea totalnie zapłakana. Bea rzuciła szkicownik i doskoczyła do niej próbując dowiedzieć się co zaszło. „Hej, hej, spokojnie Alliecat. Co się dzieje? Ktoś Cię skrzywdził?" „Kaz", odparła Allie, a Bea zamarła i zmarszczyła czoło. „Kaz?". „Ona każe mi wybierać. Domyśliła się, że jest coś między nami i postawiła mi ultimatum. Albo Ty albo RRH, a jeśli wybiorę Ciebie, to mam wypierdalać do H1", opowiadała zapłakana dziewczyna. „Spokojnie, Allie", Bea zaczęła uspokajać Novak. „Jakoś to załatwimy, pogadam z nią". „Ona myśli, że sprzedałaś nas i że przez Ciebie tutaj jesteśmy." Bea zrobiła wielkie oczy. „Co kurwa? Allie, nikogo nie sprzedałam. Nie mam pojęcia kto Was tutaj wpierdolił, ale na pewno nie byłam to ja." Smith czuła, jak gniew w niej wzbiera. „Wierzę Ci, ale Kaz myśli co innego." „Zostań tu", powiedziała Bea i wyszła z celi. Allie nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Rudą z hukiem.

„Kaz? Proctor?", zawołała Bea wparowując do H3. Proctor wyszła z celi i stanęła przed Bea. „Myślałam, że zależy Ci na Allie", powiedziała podniesionym głosem. „Nie kiedy zdradza mnie z największym wrogiem", odparła Kaz. „To nie byłam ja Proctor. Nie wiem kto Was sprzedał, ale to nie byłam ja!", Bea próbowała przekonać Kaz. „Nie wierzę Ci Smith. Nikt inny o nas nie wiedział." „Co bym z tego miała? I jaki powód? Myślisz, że sama ściągnęłabym sobie tutaj kolejne problemy?" odpowiedziała Bea. Kaz zamyśliła się i przez chwilę zwątpiła w to w co wierzyła. Nagromadzona przez miesiące złość nie pozwalała myśleć jej racjonalnie. „Nie wykręcaj się Smith. Bierz Allie i miej oczy dookoła głowy. Twój czas powoli się kończy", wypluła z siebie Proctor. „Jeśli chcesz kogoś skrzywdzić, to mnie. Allie nic nie zrobiła, Kaz. Załatwmy to lepiej teraz i przestań mi kurwa grozić". Bea naprawdę się wkurwiła. „Jutro Smith, tylko Ty i ja. Na dziedzińcu w czasie zmiany strażników". „Jesteś popierdolona Proctor", powiedziała Bea i odeszła. Allie siedziała na łóżku Bea i patrzyła w ścianę. Martwiła się o Bea, ale kochała Kaz i nie chciała aby jej również stała się krzywda. Ruda weszła do celi i zamknęła drzwi. „Słuchaj Alliecat", powiedziała. „Zostaniesz dzisiaj tutaj, a jutro poproszę Verę aby przeniosła Cię do celi obok." Allie źrenice rozszerzyły się. „Co się dzieje, Bea? Co z Kaz?""Kaz ma w głowie gówno. Czegokolwiek bym nie powiedziała, ona i tak wie najlepiej. Ale będzie ok, jutro wszystko załatwimy". Allie przeraziła się. „Co zamierzacie zrobić?"" Nic takiego Allie, nic takiego." Bea nie chciała martwić dziewczyny. „Bea! Powiedz mi co się dzieje!", prosiła Novak. Bea westchnęła. „Załatwimy to między sobą. Tylko ja i Proctor. Zamierzam skopać jej dupę, Alliecat. Sama się o to prosi, niestety." Allie znowu zaczęła płakać. „Nie wiem co ją napadło. Ma w sobie tyle złości. Nikogo nie słucha. Bea, uważaj na siebie, proszę. Ona potrafi być groźna kiedy wpada w szał." „Będzie ok, Kochanie", Ruda po raz pierwszy nazwała tak Allie i Allie pomimo złamanego przez Kaz serca poczuła w nim ciepło. Bea objęła dziewczynę i zaczęła nucić kołysankę, którą śpiewała kiedyś Debbie. Allie wyłączyła się czując wokół siebie silne ramiona i słuchając ochrypłego głosu Bea. Zasnęła. Smith delikatnie położyła dziewczynę na łóżku i przyglądała się jej przez chwilę. Dawno nie widziała niczego piękniejszego i cała złość, którą miała tego dnia w sobie odpłynęła. Nie chciała stracić tej chwili, a jutro wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Zdjęła więc buty i położyła się obok Alliecat, obejmując ją i wtuląjąc głowę w jej szyję - zasnęła mocnym i spokojnym snem. Jutro jeszcze musi poczekać.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaz od dawna miała plany odnośnie Smith. Wiedziała, że musi tylko poczekać na odpowiedni moment aby zadać cios. Rozważała różne opcje na sprawienie Bea bólu, ale okazja nadarzyła się sama. Nie bała się jej. Chodziła na kursy samoobrony i wiedziała, jak radzić sobie w chwili zagrożenia. Była szybka i zwinna, a instruktorzy zawsze chwalili jej refleks. Szła gotowa na spotkanie z Rudą. Musiała pomścić przede wszystkim dziewczyny, które razem z nią wylądowały w Wentworth, wylądowały przez Smith. Kiedy RRH popierało i wspierało działania Bea, ona po prostu je zdradziła. Teraz przyszedł czas zapłaty.

W celi Bea panowała cisza. Siedziała sama i obmyślała taktykę walki z Proctor. Wiedziała, że wcale nie będzie jej łatwo, chciała tylko uspokoić spanikowaną Allie, kiedy powiedziała, że spierze tyłek Kaz. Szanse po obu stronach były takie same, a walkę wygra ta, której po protu dopisze szczęście. Ruda od czasu do czasu trenowała boks z dziewczynami, znała kilka przydatnych chwytów, jednak determinacja i złość Kaz mogły ściągnąć ją na dół. Z nieobliczalnymi ludźmi zawsze walczy się gorzej, oni nie mają nic do stracenia. Bea nie miała również, ale wiedziała, że musi dbać o dziewczyny, dbać o Allie i o spokój w więzieniu. Nie mogła wylądować na kilka dni na szpitalce, musiała być na miejscu. Kiedy ułożył jej się w głowie zarys walki, wstała i ruszyła na przywitanie Kaz.

Oczy Proctor płonęły z nienawiści i kiedy ostatni strażnik opuścił dziedziniec stanęła naprzeciwko Smith. W tym samym czasie jej dziewczyny zaryglowały drzwi, aby zablokować wymianę strażników. Momentalnie rozległ się alarm, ale więźniarki miały swoje sposoby aby zabezpieczyć drzwi i zamki, więc potrwa to kilka minut zanim strażnicy znów znajdą się na dziedzińcu. Bea nie miała zamiaru czekać na pierwszy krok Kaz i ruszyła na nią pierwsza tak, jak zaplanowała. Proctor jednak była czujna i sparowała pierwszy cios Smith, sama próbując ją uderzyć. Trwało to chwilę zanim pierwszy cios doszedł do jednej z kobiet i była to Bea. Poczuła smak krwi w ustach, Proctor rozcięła jej wargę. Nagle przestała kalkulować i z całym impetem wbiła głowę w brzuch Kaz. Proctor runęła jak długa i poczuła, że żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. To było silne uderzenie i w tym starciu to Bea była górą. Smith nie chciała zwalniać tempa i jednym susem doskoczyła do przeciwniczki, siadając na niej i uderzając pięścią w twarz. Proctor szamotała się i próbowała wstać, ale Bea była silniejsza. „Słuchaj Proctor. Jesteś strasznie głupią cipą, jeśli sądzisz, że to ja Was wydałam. Nie tylko krzywdzisz tym siebie, ale również niewinną Allie, która kocha Cię jak matkę. Mam Cię tutaj i teraz zatłuc na śmierć czy zrozumiesz to w końcu do jasnej cholery? Chcesz ciągnąć tę szopkę w nieskończoność?" Bea zarzuciła Kaz słowotokiem. Nagle usłyszała zza pleców „Zabij ją Bea! Wpierdol jej!", to Booms krzyczała podekscytowana sytuacją. Dziewczyny stały dookoła walczących i każda według uznania dopingowała jedną z kobiet. To wystarczyło by rozproszyć jej uwagę, Kaz uniosła wysoko biodra, a Ruda wylądowała na ziemi. Silne uderzenie w żebra nie pozwoliło jej wstać, Proctor kopała ją raz za razem. Zaczynała widzieć przez mgłę, ale wiedziała, że nie może się poddać. Ostatnią resztką sił chwyciła nogę Kaz, przewracają ją po raz drugi. Pomyślała, że czas to zakończyć i kopnęła Kaz mocno w twarz. Procotr zemdlała, walka była dla niej skończona.

Kiedy strażnicy w końcu weszli na dziedziniec ekipa RRH cuciła Kaz, a zespół Bea siedział z nią przy stoliku. Will Jackson podbiegł do Proctor i widząc jej stan wezwał szybko pomoc medyczną. Wzrokiem szukał Bea, która napotkała jego spojrzenie. Po wyglądzie Rudej wiedział już, że to ona walczyła z Proctor. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić zanim nie odtworzą zdarzenia na kamerach. Wiedział dobrze, że to ani Smith ani Proctor nie zamknęły drzwi, a za to w tym momencie groziła sprawczyniom zamieszania izolatka. Ktoś za to odsiedzi w niej kilka dni, ale nie będą to na pewno te, które walczyły. Will przede wszystkim chciał odizolować Kaz, za którą sam nie przepadał. Wiedział, że Kaz jest cięta na Bea, którą skrycie szanował i od pierwszego dnia jej pobytu w Wentworth polubił. Z całego serca nie życzył tej kobiecie już więcej cierpienia, które niestety w więziennych murach było nieuniknione.

Bea wróciła do celi mocno poobijana. Chciała wziąć prysznic i się przebrać zanim w takim stanie zastanie ją Allie, jednak kiedy tylko zdążyła o tym pomyśleć, Allie już była w środku. „Bea!", krzyknęła dziewczyna widząc Rudą z obitą twarzą. „Wszystko ok? Co z Kaz?", Allie zapytała nerwowo. „Ze mną ok, kilka siniaków, to wszystko. Kaz też żyje, jest u piguły." „Obie jesteście popierdolone", obruszyła się Novak. Bea zaśmiała się. „Możliwe, tak to już tutaj jest, Alliecat. Przyzwyczaisz się.". Smith zdjęła bluzę, a potem koszulkę aby sprawdzić stan swoich żeber, gdy nagle z ust Allie wydobył się kolejny krzyk. „Kurwa, Bea! Kilka siniaków?", zadrwiła Allie. „Masz całe fioletowe żebra i plecy!" „Kaz ma niezłe kopnięcie", uśmiechnęła się Ruda. „Myślisz, że ja produkuję witaminę E?", Allie zażartowała smutno. „Za kilka dni nie będzie śladu, Alliecat. Nie przejmuj się. Muszę wziąć prysznic i odwiedzić Verę. Obiecałam Ci coś, a ja spełniam obietnice", Bea powiedziała stanowczo i wyszła.

Vera siedziała w biurze i nerwowo przeglądała papiery. Wiedziała, że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie, ale nie myślała, że tak szybko. Jutro dostaną nową więźniarkę. Środki bezpieczeństwa zostaną potrojone, ale przede wszystkim na razie nikt nie będzie mógł się dowiedzieć, że ona tu jest. Osadzone wpadłyby w furię, są przecież tak bardzo żądne zemsty i krwi. Zresztą ona też, za te miesiące poniewierania i manipulacji. Jezu, jak ona jej nienawidziła. Musiała jednak podołać zadaniu i spojrzeć bez cienia strachu w te przerażające i chore oczy. W oczy Joan Ferguson, byłej naczelniczki.

Bea zapukała i weszła do gabinetu Bennett. „Witaj, Smith", powiedziała wesoło Vera, starając się nie okazywać zdenerwowania. „Czyżby kolejna prośba?", zapytała Vera wprost. „Bea zaśmiała się. „Masz rację, Vera. Nie tak szalona, jak ostatnio, ale owszem, to prośba. Novak jest zagrożona na swoim bloku i chciałabym abyś przeniosła ją do wolnej celi w H1. Bennett zrobiła duże oczy. „Nie wiem Smith co tutaj się dzieje, ale nie podoba mi się to. Czy chodzi o Proctor? Dlatego się z nią biłaś?", Vera próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. „Wiesz Vera, że Ci nie powiem. Po prostu Cię proszę o przeniesienie Novak". Vera westchnęła. „Twój limit przysług powoli się wyczerpuje więc żądaj rozsądnie, Smith". Na moment zapadła cisza, po czym Vera ciągnęła. „O co chodzi z tą Novak? Słyszałam plotki, że Wy..", Vera nie dokończyła, Bea weszła jej w słowo. „Od kiedy słuchasz plotek, Vera?" Naczelniczka zmieszała się i już chciała zmienić temat, kiedy Bea dodała. „Lubimy się, ok?", „Ok", odparła Vera i dodała. „Novak zostanie przeniesiona". „Dzięki naczelniczko", Bea odparła z zadowoleniem w głosie. Kiedy już miała zamykać drzwi od gabinetu raz jeszcze usłyszała swoje imię. „Bea", Ruda spojrzała w stronę Very. „Uważaj na siebie", usłyszała.

Wieczorem Allie była już w celi obok i Bea mogła mieć pewność, że na razie żadne nieprzyjemności ze strony Kaz jej nie spotkają. Wiedziała, że nie może kontrolować Allie przez cały czas, ale kiedy już była na jej bloku, kilka problemów na pewno ubyło. Było już po odliczaniu i Bea po ciężkim dniu czekała na chwilę relaxu ze swoją Alliecat. Novak zawsze potrafiła wprowadzić ją w dobry nastrój, nawet po bardzo gównianym dniu. Bea ceniła sobie jej ciepło i optymizm, którego w więzieniu brakowało wszystkim. Kiedy była sam na sam z Allie potrafiła się wyłączyć i naprawdę zrelaksować. „Hej, Top Dog", Allie pojawiła się w drzwiach. Bea poklepała miejsce na łóżku i Allie usiadła obok niej. „To ostatnia maść, Bea", Allie pokazała małą tubkę maści, którą trzymała w dłoniach. „Naprawdę nie musisz Allie. Za jakiś czas samo zniknie", Bea starała się być twarda. „Ale może zniknąć szybciej", Allie nie dawała za wygraną. Spojrzała na Bea i zobaczyła, że Ruda ma rozciętą wargę. Nie zdążyła jej się przyjrzeć rano dokładnie, bo Smith szybko opuściła celę. Delikatnie dotknęła ust Bea i przyciągnęła jej twarz ku sobie. „Nadal uważam, że jesteście popierdolone", powiedziała Allie i pocałowała Bea mocno. Smith uwielbiała te miękkie usta, które całowały ją, jak nikt przedtem. Czuła pasję i pożądanie przy każdym zbliżeniu ust Allie. Ostatnio nawet złapała się na tym, że chciałaby je poczuć wszędzie, dosłownie.

„Chyba przyszedł czas na witaminę E. Ściągnij koszulkę i zobaczymy, jak to teraz wygląda", powiedziała Allie rozkazującym głosem. Bea nie opierała się długo i wielki siniak ukazał się oczom Novak. „Boże, Bea. Ja nie wiem czy witamina E pomoże na te stłuczenia. Myślę, że powinnaś pójść rano do medycznego", powiedziała Allie z troską w głosie. Bea spojrzała w dół i faktycznie, to nie był ciekawy widok. „Ok, na razie połóż się na drugim boku i daj mi działać", Allie wydawała polecenia. I kiedy miała już nałożyć na palce maść, nagle zrezygnowała i powiedziała. „Bea...znam lepszy sposób na ból, ale musisz mi zaufać". Ruda nie do końca wiedziała co Allie miała na myśli, ale odparła „Ok, zdaję się na Ciebie, Alliecat". Allie wzięła głęboki oddech i nachyliła się nad żebrami Bea składając na nich delikatny pocałunek. Kiedy nie usłyszała ze strony Bea żadnego słowa sprzeciwu, powtórzyła czynność ponownie kierując pocałunki w górę pachy, przez ramiona do ust Bea. Smith leżała nieruchomo i nie wiedziała czy ma oddychać czy wstrzymać oddech. Przez moment poczuła, jak silny wstrząs przeszedł przez jej ciało, a mocny skurcz chwycił ją za krocze. Cokolwiek by Allie nie zrobiła, Bea wiedziała, że jest gotowa.

Novak zatrzymała się przed twarzą Bea i spojrzała pytająco. Bea lekko kiwnęła głową, by chwilę potem mocno wbić się w wargi Allie i jednym ruchem ściągnąć z niej koszulkę. Nie chciała już czekać, nie chciała powolnego i bezpiecznego poznawania się. Chciała namiętności i intensywności. Wiedziała, że może Allie ufać i że dziewczyna nie zrobi niczego, czego ona nie chce. Ale teraz, teraz chciała wszystkiego! Płonęła z pożądania i nie zamierzała przestać. Allie zaskoczyła energia i spontaniczność Bea, ale ucieszyła się, że Ruda w końcu się odblokowała. Pragnęła ją tak mocno, że choć mogła czekać na odpowiedni czas dla Bea jeszcze długo, to bardzo chciała żeby nastąpił on jak najszybciej. I teraz kiedy to się dzieje Alliecat poczuła, że odpływa w ekstazę. Chwyciła nadgarstki Bea i przycisnęła mocno do łóżka. Zachłannie całowała szyję i ramiona Rudej. Puściła nadgarstki i zaczęła masować i ściskać jej piersi. Brał do ust sutki i ssała na przemian raz jeden, raz drugi. Bea zaczęła się wić i odruchowo rozłożyła szerzej nogi. Allie uśmiechnęła się do siebie i masując wewnętrzne strony ud Bea, przejechała palcami po jej mokrej i gotowej cipce. Ruda wyrzuciła z siebie głośny jęk i czekała na więcej. Allie masowała Bea jeszcze przez chwilę by pewnym ruchem wejść w nią mocno i mocno wypełnić. Bea czuła, że nie może się powstrzymać i zaczęła nabijać się na palce Allie coraz szybciej i głębiej. Allie chciała dać Bea jak najwięcej przyjemności i jak zwinny kot jednym ruchem ulokowała usta na wysokości łechtaczki Bea. To było za dużo dla Smith. Miała wrażenie, że lewituje. Jej ciało napięło się i przyjemne uczucie orgazmu wypełniło jej wszystkie komórki. Bea oddychała ciężko. Żadne seksualne doznanie, które miała przed Allie, nie mogło się temu równać. Czuła się spełniona, szczęśliwa, zaspokojona. Novak wsparła się na rękach i pocałowała Smith namiętnie. Ten pocałunek był jednak inny. Bea do tej pory nie znała smaku cipki, a już na pewno nie swojej. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie poczuła się zawstydzona, wręcz przeciwnie. Szaleńczo zapragnęła posmakować Allie. Bea zapomniała o bólu, który promieniowała w okolicach żeber. Zwinnie przerzuciła Allie przez ramię i już po chwili Novak leżała pod nią. Bea instynktownie wiedziała co ma robić. Nie była zagubiona i niepewna. Jej palce dotykały ciała Allie jakby robiła to już setki razy. Pomruki Alllie oznaczały, że robiła to naprawdę nie najgorzej. Całowała każdy centymetr jej Alliecat, zostawiając mokre ślady na ciele dziewczyny. Nie zawahała się kiedy zobaczyła piękne wybrzuszenie pomiędzy nogami Allie. Przyłożyła mocno usta do błyszczącej cipki Alliecat i pewnie przejechała wzdłuż językiem. To było cudowne uczucie, a do uszu Bea dotarły słowa Allie, „wejdź we mnie Bea!", prosiła dziewczyna. Bea spojrzała na Allie i wsunęła palce w sam środek jej pulsującej cipki. Novak poczuła skurcz, a na palcach Bea został mokry o intensywnym zapachu ślad.

„Kurwa, Bea!", Allie mogła ledwo mówić. „Aż się wierzyć nie chce, że nie robiłaś tego wcześniej", Allie połechtała ego Rudej. „Chcę to codziennie!", Allie kontynuowała. Bea zaśmiała się i odpowiedziała, „Jasne, nie ma sprawy, Alliecat". Oczy Allie błyszczały, a dziewczyna pomyślała, że cokolwiek by się nie działo ona już zawsze będzie po stronie Bea. Jej Bea, którą kochała, jak nikogo wcześniej. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i rzekła „Ok, Top Dog. Witamina E Cię nie ominie!".

Allie zasnęła w ramionach Bea niemal od razu. Ruda tuląc ją mocno rozmyślała o całym dniu, który przyniósł jej tyle emocji, że od ich nadmiaru nie mogła spać. Była taka szczęśliwa. Spojrzała na śpiącą Allie i pocałowała dziewczynę delikatnie w czoło, a jej własny szept zabrzmiał jej w uszach, „Kocham Cię Alliecat".


	10. Chapter 10

Doreen wpadła do H1 z przerażeniem na twarzy. „Kurwa, dziewczyny! Nie uwierzycie!" Cała załoga spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Dor. „Świruska jest w izolatce!". Oczy dziewczyn zrobiły się duże i okrągłe. „Pierdolisz!", powiedziała Booms. „Naprawdę", odparła drżącym głosem jej koleżanka. Bea tylko pokręciła głową i wyszła pośpiesznie z bloku. „Vera", Bea wysokim tonem wskoczyła na gubernatorkę. „Co jest kurwa grane? Co Ferguson tutaj robi? Myśleliście, że się nie dowiemy?" Vera pobladła i starała się udzielić racjonalnej odpowiedzi. „Nie ma innego tak bezpiecznego miejsca, jak Wentworth. Ferguson będzie tutaj aż do procesu. Przez cały czas będzie zamknięta, więc nie będzie stwarzać problemów". „Problemy będą. Jest tu wiele kobiet, które za wszelką cenę będą się chciały do niej dostać. Sama bym chętnie sprzedała jej kosę", powiedziała szczerze Ruda. „Przestań Smith, nie warto", Vera starała się złagodzić wkurwienie Bea. „Pozwól, że sama o tym zadecyduję", nie odpuszczała Smith. „Ferguson będzie pod ścisłą ochroną przez całą dobę. A Ty skup się na tym, co w Twoim życiu dobre", Vera uśmiechnęła się do Bea. Twarz Rudej się wypogodziła. Przed oczami miała Allie, jej seksowne ciało i ten cholernie dobry uśmiech. „Masz rację Vero, pieprzyć Świruskę, przynajmniej dzisiaj".  
Allie czekała na Bea w jej celi, nie wiedziała za wiele o Ferguson. Coś z opowiadań innych więźniarek, ale to było niewiele. Chciała zapytać Smith co to za kobieta i dlaczego wszyscy ostrzą sobie na nią zęby. „Cześć Piękna", Bea rzuciła radośnie widząc Allie w swojej celi. „Przyszłaś na poprawkę?", Ruda próbowała wprowadzić luźną atmosferę. „Kochanie, może później", odparła poważnie Allie. „O co chodzi z Ferguson, Bea?", zapytała wprost. Bea skrzywiła się, ale wiedziała, że musi ostrzec Allie i powiedzieć jej kim była ta kobieta. „Świruska była tutaj gubernatorką. Skrzywdziła wiele osób. To psychopatka. Jej intrygi zniszczyły naprawdę dużo dobrych dziewczyn. Podejrzewamy ją o co najmniej dwa morderstwa. Ona jest chora, a jej macki sięgają daleko. Myślę, że ciągle jest niebezpieczna nawet, teraz kiedy jest zamknięta. Nigdy się do niej nie zbliżaj. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiaj". Allie słuchała uważnie i była przerażona. Jak ktoś taki mógł być gubernatorem, pomyślała. „Ok, Kochanie. Będę na nią uważać, chociaż nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek miała z nią do czynienia. Tym bardziej że siedzi w izolatce". Dziewczyna czule objęła Rudą i ucałowała jej skroń. „Hm, może jednak mała powtórka, Alliecat?", Bea flirtowała z Allie. „Teraz muszę iść, ale wrócę niedługo. Wtedy bądź gotowa Smith na ostrą powtórkę, skoro tak nalegasz", Novak sprzedała Bea swój najlepszy uśmiech. „O niczym innym nie marzę, Alliecat", Bea odparła śmiejąc się głośno.  
Była niedziela i dziewczyny dzisiaj miały dzień wolny od pracy. Więzienie huczało na jeden temat, temat Ferguson. Nie inaczej było przez większość dnia w H1. Załoga nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Świruska jest gdzieś obok nich. Boomer wymyślała sposoby na tortury dla Ferguson z czego cała reszta miała niezły ubaw. Bea czekała na powrót Alllie, kiedy do sali weszła Kaz. „Bea, mogę na słowo", Kaz rzuciła w stronę Smith. Bea przeszyła ją wzrokiem, ale skinieniem głowy dała znać, aby do niej podeszła. Kaz zaczęła powoli i widać było, że mowa sprawia jej trudność. Ciągle była poobijana po walce z Rudą. Zacisnęła jednak zęby i kontynuowała. „Słuchaj Smith. Myślałam dużo o tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Ciężko to kurwa przyznać, ale muszę mieć ten pierdolony dowód, że to Ty nas sprzedałaś. Chcę dowiedzieć się prawdy za wszelką cenę, Smith. I jeśli się dowiem, że to faktycznie Ty, nie żyjesz kurwa Bea, nie żyjesz! Do tego czasu odpuszczam Ci. Zależy mi na Allie i również nie chcę tutaj narkotyków. Trzymajmy się w miarę razem. Myślę, że razem możemy ukrócić sporo kurewskich zachowań tutaj. Co Ty na to, Bea?". Kaz zakończyła swoją wypowiedź. Ruda uśmiechnęła się cynicznie, ale odpowiedziała z powagą. „Kurwa, Proctor. Lepiej późno niż wcale. Uwierz, że sama się chętnie dowiem, kto wpierdolił Cię do tej dziury. Na razie niestety mam na głowie coś innego. Pewnie słyszałaś o Ferguson?" Kaz kiwnęła głową na znak potwierdzenia, a Bea ciągnęła. „Ona jest chora. To, że siedzi zamknięta nie gwarantuje nam bezpieczeństwa. Suka ma wejścia, tutaj też może mieć kogoś w kieszeni. Miej oczy dookoła głowa i poinformuj dziewczyny. Gdybyś coś usłyszała, przyjdź z tym do mnie. Na razie to wszystko i dobrze, że się ogarnęłaś z tym gównem Proctor". Kaz skinęła raz jeszcze i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, ale zatrzymał ją jeszcze głos Rudej. „Porozmawiaj z Allie. Ona Cię ciągle kocha, Kaz". Kaz odwróciła się ze łzami w oczach. „Nigdy nie chciałam skrzywdzić tego dzieciaka", powiedziała i wyszła.  
Novak w końcu wróciła i od razu przystąpiła do ataku. „Gotowa na powtórkę?", zapytała bezczelnie Bea. Uśmiech Smith rozświetlił jej twarz. „Miałaś zajęcia z seksuologii, Alliecat. A ja naiwna myślałam, że to sztuki piękne?", Bea była w dobrej formie. Po namiętnej nocy z Allie, całe zawstydzenie po prostu samo ją opuściło. Czuła się pewnie i naturalnie. „Gdybym miała zajęcia z seksuologii już byś była pode mną Smith", Allie zgrabnie odbiła piłeczkę. Bea myślała przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, po czym odparła „Działaj Novak, zobaczymy co potrafisz!". Allie z impetem wpadła na Smith i przytwierdziła ciałem do ściany. „No, no, Novak. Całkiem nieźle, jak na kogoś, kto nie miał nigdy hantli w ręce", Bea zadrwiła, po czym jednym ruchem zmusiła Allie do kapitulacji i w jednej sekundzie role odwróciły się. „A teraz Alliecat zagramy na moich zasadach", Bea miała uknuty plan i zamierzała wykonać go w stu procentach. Allie poczuła nagły przypływ ciepła. Podobało się jej, w jaki sposób Ruda mówiła do niej, jak inicjowała grę wstępną. Postanowiła, że odpuści i zda się na Smith. Bea przywarła ustami do szyi Allie i całowała zachłannie. Allie oparła się mocniej o ścianę, aby nie stracić równowagi. Smith błądziła rękami po całym ciele dziewczyny, jej pragnienie było ogromne. „Szerzej nogi, Allie", zabrzmiał rozkazujący głos Bea. Allie wykonała polecenie natychmiast. Dominująca w taki sposób Bea podniecała ją bardzo i czekała niecierpliwie na rozwój wydarzeń. Ruda wsunęła rękę między uda dziewczyny i zaczęła masować łechtaczkę. Allie westchnęła i zamknęła oczy odpływając. Nagle poczuła, że jej spodnie zsuwają się w dół a usta Bea całują jej brzuch. Ruda była sprawna w swoich ruchach i kurewsko napalona. Nigdy tak nie pragnęła, jakby zawładnął nią demom seksu. Allie nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy jej noga znalazła się na ramieniu Bea, która teraz przywarła ustami do jej krocza. To był szybki i intensywny seks. Allie miała potężny orgazm wywołany zachłannością Bea oraz tym, co Ruda swoim zachowaniem zrobiła z jej mózgiem i ciałem. Kiedy opadła po wszystkim na łóżko zdołała tylko powiedzieć „Cicha Smith". Bea uśmiechnęła się szeroko zadowolona z siebie. Jej plan się udał i nie napotkała przeszkód. Chciała poczuć smak Allie w ustach, chciała dominować i to się udało. Była zaspokojona i zrelaksowana. Allie była szczęśliwa, że Ruda tak szybko i praktycznie od razu otworzyła się na nią i na seks. Była szczęśliwa, że ta gorąca kobieta leży teraz z nią, że z nią jest. Czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Delikatnie pogładziła Rudą po policzku i powiedziała cicho „Ja też Cię kocham, Bea. Nie myśl, że nie słyszałam. To było zbyt ważne, aby nie usłyszeć". Bea spojrzała w oczy dziewczyny i odparła „O tak Alliecat, to jest cholernie ważne".


	11. Chapter 11

Śniadanie w stołówce przebiegało spokojnie. Dziewczyny rozmawiały i śmiały się, nie było żadnych złych emocji, a pomiędzy Bea i Allie przechodziła linia wysokiego napięcia. Od kiedy Bea poznała prawdziwe i dobre uroki seksu, nigdy nie miała dość i ciągle chciała próbować czegoś nowego. Allie, choć była w dobrej formie i zawsze chętna na zabawę, to musiała trochę stopować Rudą, gdyż nie zawsze miała siłę, aby jej dorównać tempa. Była w prawdziwym szoku, jak jej miłość i opieka rozbudziły seksualnie Smith. Cieszyła się, a jej serce naprawdę powiększało się za każdym razem, kiedy widziała zadowoloną twarz swojej partnerki. I kiedy Wentworth na chwilę zapomniało o złych rzeczach, a miłość wypełniała pomieszczenie, nagle do sali w asyście strażników weszła Ferguson. Reakcja więźniarek była natychmiastowa. Wszystkie zerwały się z krzeseł i otoczyły byłą naczelniczkę. „Z drogi", powiedziała Vera, która weszła zaraz za nimi. Kiedy nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca, Vera zaczęła raz jeszcze. „Ferguson będzie jadła z Wami. Zażądała tego, a ja nie mogę jej odmówić, takie prawo". Gwizdy i oburzenie na moment zagłuszyły jej słowa. „Starajcie się ignorować ten fakt i niech nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy zbliżać się do niej". Vera dokończyła. Nagle Juice zainicjowała głośno „Freak, Freak" i za moment już cała reszta sali skandowała z nią, uderzając widelcami o stoły. Vera wiedziała, że dzisiaj nic nie ugra i nakazała strażnikom, aby odprowadzili Joan do izolatki. Ferguson rzuciła kobietom pogardliwe spojrzenie i zniknęła ze strażnikami za drzwiami. „Cisza!", krzyknęła Smith. Posłuchajcie mnie teraz. To jest jakaś popierdolona sytuacja i wszystkie tutaj to wiemy. Obecność Świruski na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego. Dlatego niech każda ekipa uważa na siebie i ma oczy szeroko otwarte". Juice, która przez Ferguson wycierpiała sporo, powiedziała. „Ok, Bea. Ale jeżeli nadarzy się okazja, to ta suka wyjedzie stąd w worku". Wypowiedź Gambaro przyjęta została głośnymi owacjami. „Ok, Juice. Róbcie z nią co chcecie. Byle kurwa szybko i bez zaglądania w gacie". Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać, a Juice machnęła ręką.  
Bea szkicowała kwiaty – zamówiony rysunek dla jednej z osadzonych, kiedy do celi ktoś zapukał, a jej oczom ukazała się Bridget. Bridget Westfall była więzienną psycholożką i miała na koncie wiele udanych terapii. Bea nie miała z nią dużego kontaktu, ale kiedy zaczęła myśleć, że zakochuje się w Allie postanowiła, że odwiedzi jej gabinet i porozmawia z nią o tym, jak się czuje i co się z nią dzieje. Bridget dała jej wtedy wiele wskazówek i dużo pomocnych rad. Ale przede wszystkim powiedziała jej, że jeśli zakochała się w kimś, to nie ma tracić czasu i po prostu ma pieprzyć etykietki. Bo nieważne, jaka jest Twoja orientacja, kiedy miłość włazi drzwiami i oknami, trzeba dać jej szansę. Bea poczuła się wtedy silna i pewna swoich uczuć. To jej pomogło i była Westfall za to bardzo wdzięczna. „Hej, Bea", powiedziała wesoło Bridget. Słuchaj, załatwiłam Ci spotkanie z pewną seksowną brunetką. Pomyślałam, że może przyszedł czas, abyś w końcu mogła pogadać z kimś z zewnątrz". Bridget mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Rudej. Na ustach Bea pojawił się uśmiech. Jedyna brunetka spoza więzienia, z którą chciała i mogła pogadać była Franky. Franky kiedyś była Top Dog i rządziła więzieniem, była również rywalką Bea oraz handlarką narkotyków. Obecnie na warunkowym zwolnieniu i uczciwie pracująca obywatelka. Dziewczyna więziennej pani psycholog. Franky Doyle.  
„Hej, Red", powiedziała Franky, kiedy do pomieszczenia dla odwiedzających weszła Bea. Smith na moment przystanęła i łezka zakręciła się jej w oku. Tak dawno nie widziała tego pewnego siebie uśmiechu i pomyślała, że fajnie zobaczyć go ponownie. „Cześć, Łobuzie", odparła radośnie Bea. „Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam asy w rękawie. Westfall też sobie nieźle radzi. Załatwić mi widzenie to nie taka prosta sprawa", skomentowała Bea. „Taa", odparła Franky. „Na jednego z tych asów złapała mnie", uśmiechnęła się szeroko Doyle. „Co tam Ruda? Przyszłam zobaczyć jak się czujesz, jak radzi sobie Bea bez swojej najlepszej dziewczyny. Słyszałam dużo plotek. Tych niesamowitych i tych kurwa naprawdę fatalnych", na twarzy Franky pojawił się grymas. Bea skinęła. „Tak, to prawda. Których chcesz wysłuchać najpierw, Fraky?". Dziewczyna spojrzała na Rudą i odparowała „Dawaj Red pikantne szczegóły i mów kim do cholery jest Allie Novak!". Bea zaśmiała się głośno. „Twoja dziewczyna za dużo mówi", Bea skomentowała. „Niee, wcale nie. Daje mi jakieś ochłapy i tłumaczy się jakimiś zawodowymi pierdołami, przez które nie mogę nic z niej wyciągnąć", Franky zrobiła smutną minę. „Allie."., Bea zaczęła powoli. „Ta dziewczyna zmieniła całe moje życie, Franky. Była taka bezczelna i pewna siebie, że ciężko było się jej pozbyć". Ruda zaśmiała się do własnych słów. „Ale przede wszystkim była dla mnie dobra", dokończyła. Franky uśmiechnęła się i chwytając Bea za rękę powiedziała. „Tak się cieszę, Red. Kto by pomyślał, że Ty, że w takim miejscu. To jest kurwa gorące, Red!" Franky nie potrafiła ukryć emocji. „Czy Wy już ćwiczyłyście jakieś figury?", żartobliwie zapytała Doyle. „I to niejedną!", szybko odparowała Bea. Kobiety zaczęły się śmiać, po czym Franky zadała kolejne pytanie. „A Ferguson? Słyszałam, że jest tutaj i to jest kurwa jakiś chory żart". „Niestety", odparła poirytowana tym faktem Bea. „Dziewczyny są wkurwione i napięcie jest naprawdę duże". „Zamierzasz coś zrobić, Red?", Franky kontynuowała. „Nie wiem. Jest zamknięta i pilnują ją przez cały czas. Ale ten strach o dziewczyny nie daje mi spokoju. Mam przeczucie, że Świruska ma tutaj kogoś i lada dzień wydarzy się kurwa coś strasznego". Bea powiedziała ze złością w głosie. „Kurwa, Bea", skwitowała Franky. Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze przez jakiś czas ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Franky wypytywała na przemian o Allie, Ferguson i resztę załogi. Kiedy młoda dziewczyna wyszła, Bea poczuła nowy przypływ sił i powietrza. Wiedziała, że musi być silna, że musi czuwać, dopóki Ferguson, stąd nie zabiorą i na nowo zapanuje spokój. Przynajmniej taki, jaki może panować w więzieniu, względny.


	12. Chapter 12

Bea siedziała na ławce i czekała na osobę, z którą umówiła się na kawę. Po rozwodzie z Harrym i kilku ciężkich finansowo miesiącach w końcu stanęła na nogi i zaczęła żyć tak, jak zawsze tego pragnęła. Miała własny zakład fryzjerski, Debbie poszła na studia, a ona mogła robić, to na co miała ochotę. Żadnych ograniczeń, żadnego strachu, relax, spokój i pełnia życia. Jakiś czas temu z ciekawości założyła konto na portalu randkowym, a w sumie to namówiła ją znajoma, która za jego pośrednictwem znalazła swoją miłość i polecała ten sposób wszystkim dookoła. Bea nie zamierzała się z nikim wiązać, ale dla świętego spokoju zarejestrowała się na stronie. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie dostawała wiadomości od mężczyzn, którzy po krótkiej wymianie zdań nie byli w stanie zainteresować jej na dłużej. Potem nastała cisza aż do tego dnia. Wiadomość była krótka, ale rzeczowa. „Hej, mówią na mnie DJ, a Ty jesteś tak gorąca, że z przyjemnością dowiem się o Tobie więcej i zarapuję coś specjalnie dla Ciebie". Bea uśmiechnęła się do siebie i odpisała, a później dialog poszedł już z górki i Bea łapała się na tym, że czeka na kolejną wiadomość z wypiekami na twarzy. Te rozmowy były miłe, nieznajomy był zabawny, nie nachalny, po prostu miał wyczucie. Nie wiedziała, jak wygląda, bo nie umieścił zdjęcia i opis też był skromny, ale Bea czuła, że z każdym dniem naprawdę zaczyna go lubić coraz bardziej. W końcu zostawiła wiadomość, że ma wolną sobotę i chętnie spędziłaby ten dzień w miłym towarzystwie. DJ odpisał, że czekał na ten dzień z niecierpliwością i pierwsza randka została zaklepana. Bea zastanawiała się, jak mężczyzna może wyglądać. Miała nadzieję, że będzie wyższy od niej i nie wystraszy się, kiedy powie mu, że ma córkę. To, że jest inteligentny i zabawny wiedziała po dialogu, który prowadzili od dwóch tygodni. Uroda nie była dla niej ważna, ważne, aby był dobrym człowiekiem. Umówili się w południe, więc jeszcze pięć minut i Bea pozna kogoś, z kim lubiła pisać na czacie i kto zawsze potrafił ją rozbawić. I kiedy tak myślała o nieznajomym, ujrzała kobietę, która szła w jej stronę. Kobieta zatrzymała się, przez chwilę milczała, aż w końcu powiedziała „Hej, jestem DJ. Nic nie mów, nie krzycz, nie uciekaj". Bea była w szoku, ale nawet gdyby chciała coś powiedzieć, to słowa utknęły jej w gardle. „Mam na imię Allie i jak już wiesz, mówią na mnie DJ. Jak widzisz jestem kobietą i pewnie bardzo Cię to dziwi, ale jeśli dasz mi chwilę, wytłumaczę wszystko". Bea patrzyła na dziewczynę z otwartymi ustami i nieustającym szokiem, który odebrał jej mowę. Allie mówiła dalej „Kiedy zobaczyłam Twoje ogłoszenie, pomyślałam, że musisz być miłą osobą i nie myliłam się. A kiedy dodałaś zdjęcie, stwierdziłam, że muszę Cię poznać lepiej przez te cholerne i gorące, czerwone loki, które były dopełnieniem całości. Nie zamierzałam Cię okłamywać, zresztą nigdy nie użyłam określenia, które zdradzałoby moją płeć. To się po prostu potoczyło. Z każdym dniem chciałam poznawać Cię lepiej i szczerze mówiąc, zapędziłam się sama w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Niestety, jak widzisz jestem kobietą i jeśli teraz zrównasz mnie z ziemią i odejdziesz, to będzie naprawdę ok, a ja po prostu Cię przepraszam za tę sytuację. Widzę, że jesteś rozczarowana, ale dawno nikt nie zrobił na mnie tak dużego wrażenia, z którego nie potrafiłabym się otrząsnąć i brnęła w to dalej". Allie skończyła mówić i czekała na odpowiedź Bea. Wiedziała, że kobieta nie tego się spodziewała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że w ostateczności skończy się na niemiłych słowach i rozejdą się do domów, a cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach i jakoś to przeżyje. Bea w końcu zebrała myśli i zaczęła powoli mówić. „Nie wiem, czy to rozczarowanie DjAllie. Na pewno nie spodziewałam się kobiety i nigdy świadomie nie umówiłabym się na randkę z kobietą. Zdecydowanie jestem heteroseksualna. Twoja orientacja, jaka by nie była, zupełnie mi nie przeszkadza, ale nie tego szukam. To były ekscytujące dwa tygodnie i naprawdę nasz dialog był dla mnie interesujący, ale nic ponadto się nie wydarzy. Tak dobrze mi się z Tobą pisało, że nawet nie potrafię się porządnie wkurzyć" odpowiedziała Bea z lekkim uśmiechem. „Przepraszam", powiedziała Allie szczerze. „Ok, Allie. Dobrze się bawiłam, ale teraz muszę już iść. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz, to czego szukasz", odparła Bea i wstała z ławki. I kiedy miała już odejść Allie zatrzymała ją pytając „Może jednak skusisz się na kawę? Skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, to w ramach przeprosin pozwól, że postawię Ci jedną". Bea spojrzała na smutną twarz dziewczyny i widziała, że naprawdę jej przykro. Nie chciała być niemiła i ku zdziwieniu Allie odparła „Ok, czekałam na nią dwa tygodnie, więc teraz nie mogę jej sobie odmówić", Bea próbowała rozładować napięcie. Allie uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała „Niedaleko jest wesołe miasteczko. Mają tam świetne stoisko z kawą. A raczej świetnego brismana" poprawiła się.  
Allie kupiła dwie kawy i kobiety powoli ruszyły w stronę atrakcji, które oferowało wesołe miasteczko. Kiedy przechodziły obok Diabelskiego Młyna, Allie zaproponowała przejażdżkę. Bea zastanowiła się przez chwilę i powiedziała „Karuzele nigdy nie były czymś, za czym szalałam, kiedy byłam dzieckiem, ale Młyn jest na tyle spokojny, że mogę się skusić". Radość Allie naprawdę była widoczna i Bea zarumieniła się, widząc, jak reaguje na jej słowa ta młoda dziewczyna. Karuzela rządziła się innym prawem niż tradycyjny Diabelski Młyn. Wszystkie krzesełka musiały być w górze przez dziesięć minut, więc cała jazda trwała pół godziny. Właściciel chciał być oryginalny i wymyślił ten system, aby dać czas zakochanym na lepsze poznanie się i podziwianie panoramy miasta. Kiedy krzesełka, w których siedziała Bea z Allie znalazły się w górze karuzela gwałtownie zatrzymała się. Kobiety piły swoje kawy w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwała Allie. „Naprawdę nie myślałam, że tak daleko to zajdzie. Ale te nasze dialogi były tak ekscytujące, że nie potrafiłam Ci napisać, że jestem kobietą". „Już się stało", odparła spokojnie Bea i spojrzała na Allie, która odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na miasto z górnej perspektywy karuzeli. Bea dyskretnie przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Teraz miała po raz pierwszy okazję zrobić, to na spokojnie. Wiedziała już, że Allie ma pogodne usposobienie i zawsze odpowiada z nutą optymizmu w głosie. Wiedziała, że lubi lody waniliowe i karaoke. I do dzisiaj myślała, że jest mężczyzną. Jednak jeśli nim nie była, Bea chciała przyjrzeć się kobiecie na wiadomości, od której każdego dnia czekała niecierpliwie. Allie miała piękną twarz, smukłe ciało i była wyższa prawie o głowę. Miała przeszywające niebieskie oczy, które hipnotyzowały i Bea pomyślała, że to naprawdę bardzo atrakcyjna dziewczyna. No właśnie, Allie była dziewczyną i nic nie mogło się więcej wydarzyć.  
Kiedy sesja z karuzelą zakończyła się Bea ku własnemu zaskoczeniu była w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Wesołe miasteczko było bardzo kameralne i stwierdziła, że jeszcze chętnie by tu została. Z Allie po przełamaniu pierwszego stresu rozmawiało jej się dobrze i jeżeli miały się już więcej nie spotkać, to chciała w pełni wykorzystać ten czas i swoją pierwszą od wielu tygodni wolną sobotę, spędzić w miłym towarzystwie. „Hej, DjAllie", Bea od początku nazwała tak Allie i takim pseudonimem się do niej zwracała. „Co powiesz na lody i konkurs w strzelaniu do puszek?" Oczy Allie rozszerzyły się, a odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna. „Z przyjemnością, Piękna". Bea posłała Allie uśmiech i ruszyła w kierunku budki z lodami. Wzięła dwie podwójne porcje waniliowych i jedną podała dziewczynie. Allie była naprawdę szczęśliwa w tej chwili. Nie myślała o tym, że za kilka godzin dzień się skończy, a Bea zniknie. Była pod wrażeniem, że Bea pamiętała jakie lody lubi i nawet przeszło jej przez myśl, że może jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzą. Strzelnica była prowizoryczna i każdy mógł oddać pięć strzałów na jeden bilet. Bea zaczęła pierwsza i bez większego problemu zestrzeliła cztery puszki. W nagrodę dostała pluszowego dinozaura, który był symbolem wesołego miasteczka. „Wyszłam już z wprawy", Bea zaśmiała się. „No co Ty, to było świetne. Ja nigdy nie strzelałam i jak trafię w jedną puszkę, to będzie mój sukces!". „Trzeba wziąć głęboki oddech i rozluźnić się", Bea dawała rady dziewczynie. „Zresztą, czekaj. Pokażę Ci". Ruda stanęła za dziewczyną i uniosła jej rękę w górę, kierując strzelbę na wysokość oka. Allie poczuła oddech przy swojej twarzy i nogi ugięły się pod nią. Bea pachniała niesamowicie, a jej oddech był ciepły i bardzo przyjemny. Miała nadzieję, że Bea nie wyczuła jej podniecenia i chwili słabości. Nie chciała przestraszyć kobiety i robić z siebie idiotki. Allie zestrzeliła dwie puszki, a Bea pochwaliła ją, mówiąc „Ja za pierwszym razem nie trafiłam w żadną. Dobra robota DJAllie"! Dzień w wesołym miasteczku dobiegał ku końcowi i powoli trzeba było wracać do domu. „Bawiłam się bardzo dobrze DJAllie. Ostatni raz byłam w takim miejscu, jak Debbie była mała, a teraz jest już na studiach, więc naprawdę było to dawno". „Debbie"? Zapytała Allie zaciekawiona. „Moja córka", odparła Bea z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. „Jesteś najbardziej seksowną mamą, jaką znam, a Debbie jest wielką szczęściarą", Allie odpowiedziała prosto z serca. „To miłe, DJAllie", Bea znowu zarumieniła się. „Raz jeszcze dzięki", Bea wyciągnęła rękę na pożegnanie. „To była dla mnie przyjemność Bea. To ja dziękuję", powiedziała Allie z nieukrywanym smutkiem w głosie. Nie chciała, aby ten dzień się skończył, ale przecież nic nie trwa wiecznie i trzeba wracać do domu. Bea posłała dziewczynie jeszcze jeden uśmiech i ruszyła w kierunku samochodu, wręczając po drodze dinozaura pierwszemu napotkanemu dziecku.  
Bea wróciła do domu i do razu zrobiła sobie drinka. To był dzień pełen emocji i wiele pytań znalazło swoje odpowiedzi. Musiała wypić coś mocniejszego i pomyśleć na spokojnie o tym wszystkim, co zaszło. Musiała przyznać, że dawno nie bawiła się tak dobrze i pomimo tego, że DJ okazał się być kobietą, nie przeszkadzało jej to, aby miło spędzić z nią czas. Po początkowym stresie i szoku, jaki przeżyła, kiedy okazało się, że spotkała się z dziewczyną, większość czasu spędzonego w wesołym miasteczku była odprężająca. Allie była zabawna i opiekuńcza, ale przede wszystkim Bea nie nudziła się w jej towarzystwie. Bea bardzo dobrze odczytywała emocje i kiedy chwyciła Allie za rękę na strzelnicy, wyczuła jej chwilę słabości. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się cieplej. Myśl, że działała w ten sposób na kogoś, na inną kobietę była podniecająca. To była chwila pełna napięcia. Ona sama czując twarz Allie tak blisko swojej poczuła, że jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Do teraz pamięta zapach tych blond włosów, które z chęcią trochę by przycięła, aby nadać im większą objętość. To było dziwne i nowe uczucie. Ona, Bea Smith myślała o kobiecie w sposób, w jaki wcześniej myślała tylko o mężczyznach – jeśli już się jej zdarzyło o nich pomyśleć. Zrobiła sobie kolejnego drinka i włączyła laptopa, chcąc skasować ogłoszenie i zapomnieć jak najszybciej o całej tej sprawie. Jeśli ma kogoś poznać, to zrobi to w tradycyjny sposób i będzie miała pewność, jakiej płci jest osoba, z którą rozmawia. Logowanie do portalu randkowego było automatyczne i Bea zobaczyła jedną nieodczytaną wiadomość w skrzynce odbiorczej. Wiadomość była od Allie. „Nie żałuję tych dwóch tygodni. To były najlepsze dwa tygodnie w moim życiu, a dzisiejszy dzień jednym z najpiękniejszych. Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą Bea i mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się osoba, która to doceni, zadba o Ciebie i będzie Cię kochać. Allie". Do wiadomości był dołączony numer telefonu na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś Bea chciała pojeździć karuzelą. Smith wpatrywała się długo w wiadomość i zanim skasowała konto, zapisała numer na kartce.  
Dwa dni później, kiedy przyszła do pracy jej zamyślenie nie uszło uwadze jej najbliższej przyjaciółki i współwłaścicielki zakładu, Maxine. „Witaj, Kochanie. Czy coś się stało? Debbie ok"? Bea spojrzała na Maxine i kiwnęła głową. „Tak, tak z Debbie wszystko ok". Odparła. „To, co się dzieje, Bea"? Przyjaciółka nie dawała za wygraną. Ruda nie miała w zwyczaju niczego ukrywać przed Maxine, zresztą, nawet gdyby chciała, to kobieta potrafiła idealnie czytać ludzi i niczego przed nią nie można było ukryć. „Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałam Ci, że piszę na czacie z pewnym mężczyzną"? „Oczywiście, że pamiętam, bo byłaś cholernie podekscytowana tą znajomością. Ale co się dzieje Bea"? „Spotkaliśmy się w sobotę. Sęk w tym, że tak naprawdę on jest kobietą" powiedziała Bea i zaczęła się śmiać, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dziwnie musiała zabrzmieć jej wypowiedź. „Jest trans"? Maxine otworzyła szerzej oczy. „Nie, nie. Po prostu jest kobietą. Przez ten cały czas pisała bezosobowo i przyjęłam za pewnik, że jest mężczyzną. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że podrywać mnie będzie kobieta". „Wow", krótko odparła Maxine. „I co teraz"? Dodała. „Nie wiem", odparła szczerze Bea. „Wpierw byłam w szoku i trochę wkurzona, ale potem kiedy zaproponowała kawę w ramach rekompensaty i poszłyśmy do wesołego miasteczka, naprawdę dobrze się z nią bawiłam. Allie jest zabawna i piękna. Czułam się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie i to był naprawdę dobry dzień. Wieczorem, kiedy wróciłam do domu i chciałam skasować konto na portalu, zastałam w skrzynce odbiorczej wiadomość od niej. Zostawiła numer telefonu i zapisałam go przed usunięciem konta". Bea zdała krótką relację z sobotnich wydarzeń. Maxine zamrugała nerwowo i powiedziała „Brzmi dobrze, Bea. Myślę, że jeśli czujesz się dobrze w jej towarzystwie, to powinnaś zobaczyć, jak potoczy się to dalej. Jeśli ona jest dobrym człowiekiem i potrafi wywołać uśmiech na Twojej twarzy, to pierdol płeć Bea. Szczęście nie wybiera", powiedziała Maxine. Bea spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciółkę i tym, co ją przeraziło najbardziej w jej wypowiedzi, nie było to, że Allie jest kobietą, ale to, że całkowicie musiała się z nią zgodzić.  
Tej nocy Bea nie mogła spać. Leżała w łóżku gapiąc się w sufit i rozmyślając o tym, co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka. Allie była kobietą, ale to jak czuła się w jej towarzystwie, to, w jaki sposób z nią rozmawiała i na nią patrzyła, wywoływało w niej uczucie ciekawości i podniecenia. Bea zastanawiała się, co jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć pomiędzy nimi, co mogły robić razem i jak Allie może całować. Czuła, że zaczyna się pocić na samą myśl. To było irracjonalne, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się od wszystkich tych myśli i pytań. Sięgnęła po telefon i zaczęła wystukiwać wiadomość „Dobry wieczór, DJAllie. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale nie mogę spać i, i chciałam zapytać, czy miałabyś ochotę wyskoczyć ze mną jutro na małą przejażdżkę? Znam świetne miejsce, gdzie podają cholernie dobre lody. Waniliowe". Bea odłożyła telefon na miejsce i skomentowała głośno,to co zrobiła przed chwilą. „Raz się żyje Bea, pieprzony jeden raz"! Po dwóch minutach telefon zabrzęczał, a Bea odczytała wiadomość „Dobry wieczór, Red. Nie musisz przepraszać. Taka wiadomość o każdej porze dnia i nocy jest jak miód na moje serce. Szczególnie kiedy myślałam, że już więcej się nie spotkamy. Napisz tylko gdzie i o której"? Bea uśmiechała się, patrząc na małe literki wyświetlające się na ekranie telefonu. „Na rog 18:30. Podjadę po Ciebie, do zobaczenia" odpisała. Za moment pojawiła się wiadomość zwrotna „Ok, do zobaczenia. Nie mogę się doczekać"! Ruda poczuła ulgę i wiedziała, że teraz zaśnie spokojnie.  
Bea postanowiła, że weźmie dzień wolnego i zajmie się przygotowaniami do spotkania z Allie. Kiedy pisała o przejażdżce, miała na myśli przejażdżkę motocyklem, swoim jedynym i ukochanym mężczyzną, Harleyem Davidsonem. Ta maszyna zawsze dodawała jej siły, kiedy czuła, że jej ciało i mózg zaczynają się poddawać. Jej małżeństwo z Harrym było pasmem cierpienia i bólu i kiedy chciała uciec, zawsze wsiadała na motocykl i ruszała przed siebie. On dodawał jej sił, które musiała mieć ze względu na Debbie. I teraz pomyślała to samo. Po raz kolejny jego siła pozwoli jej działać i doda jej pewności w kontakcie z Allie. Podjechała punktualnie na umówione miejsce i kiedy zdjęła kask, aby przywitać się z dziewczyną, zobaczyła zdziwienie na jej twarzy. Allie patrzyła z niedowierzaniem, ale również z podziwem. Ten widok kompletnie zwalił ją z nóg. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała niczego bardziej seksownego. „Wow, Bea", zdołała powiedzieć na przywitanie. „Tak, wiem. Robi wrażenie, prawda"? „Uhm, tak", zająknęła się Allie. Bea podała dziewczynie kask i ruszyła przed siebie. Jazda obu kobietom sprawiała przyjemność. Allie przywarła mocno do pleców Bea i objęła ją w pasie. Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć, że jedzie na motorze z kobietą, za którą od dawna szalała. Bea czując uścisk Allie wokół własnej talii czuła, jak jej ciało zaczyna reagować i musiała mocno się spiąć, aby skupić się na drodze. Na szczęście chwilę później były już na miejscu. Kawiarnia nie była duża, tylko kilka stolików, ale za to bardzo duży wybór lodów. Bea odkryła ją na jednym ze swoich wypadów, kiedy chciała być, jak najdalej od Harry'ego. Tym razem postanowiła, że weźmie kilka różnych smaków i zrobią z Allie degustację, a waniliowe zostawią sobie na koniec. Bea wypytywała Allie o jej życie o rodzinę. Wcześniej omijała te pytania, bo wolała o takie rzeczy pytać w cztery oczy, a nie na internetowym czacie. Allie odpowiadała szczerze i choć jej historia była naprawdę smutna, dziewczyna przez cały czas miała uśmiech na twarzy. Bea nie dowierzała, jak dużo ta dziewczyna wycierpiała i jak ciągle potrafi zachować pogodę ducha. Musiała być cholernie silna, pomyślała Ruda. Bea chciała zapytać Allie o milion różnych rzeczy, gdy nagle ku własnemu zdziwieniu zapytała „O czym marzysz DjAllie"? Allie uniosła brwi i patrząc Rudej w oczy ,powiedziała „O domu. Bezpiecznym i ciepłym. Z dużym ogrodem i kotem na parapecie. O dzikim seksie w ogromnej łazience i rudej głowie na swoich klonach, kiedy czyta książkę". Bea zamarła na moment, a jej usta po raz kolejny powiedziały coś, czego powiedzieć nie chciała. „Mam to wszystko DjAllie, mam to wszystko, cholera".  
To był ostatni dialog, jaki Ruda zapamiętała, zanim głos Miles wybudził ją ze snu. Otworzyła ciężko oczy i nie mogła uwierzyć, jak realistyczny i piękny miała sen. Była wstrząśnięta. Nigdy nic tak dobrego i pięknego jej się tutaj nie przyśniło, nic prócz Debbie. Śniła o Allie o tym, że chcą być razem, razem zamieszkać w wielkim domu i mieć kota. Na moment stanęło jej serce, kiedy szalona myśl wypełniła jej mózg. Nie wie jeszcze jak to zrobi i ile to będzie kosztować, ale muszą stąd uciec. Za wszelką cenę.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruda cały dzień chodziła zamyślona. Od kiedy przyśniło się jej, że spotyka się z Allie i że są na wolności, niczego więcej nie pragnęła, jak realnego świata, tam na zewnątrz z jej Alliecat. Wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, aby tak było. Miała sporo gotówki, którą dostała ze sprzedaży domu i z polisy ubezpieczeniowej po śmierci Harry'ego i właśnie nadszedł czas, aby dobrze ją wykorzystać. Tymczasem w więzieniu wrzało za sprawą Ferguson, która nie tylko jadła razem z innym w stołówce, ale również spędzała czas na dziedzińcu. Dwóch strażników pilnowało jej ciągle, ale Bea wiedziała, że w końcu ktoś się do niej dostanie. Nie tylko Ferguson umiała pociągać za sznurki. Ją samą kusiło, aby przekupić Miles i zakończyć marny żywot tej chorej kobiety, ale teraz, od kiedy zapragnęła wolności, miała zupełnie inne priorytety. Jednak Miles była jej potrzebna tak czy inaczej. I kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, Bea zagadała do strażniczki. „Jak leci, Linda? Jak zakłady? Dalej tylko konie"? Miles spojrzała od niechcenia, ale odparła „Bywało lepiej". Bea uśmiechnęła się i ciągnęła dialog. „Mogłabym Cię solidnie wesprzeć, Miles. Nie musiałabyś pracować już w tej norze. Naprawdę solidnie". Linda spojrzała z zaciekawieniem, kiedy chodziło o pieniądze i to „solidne", jak określiła to Smith, była jak najbardziej na tak „Co masz na myśli, Bea"? „Nie wiem, czy masz na to jaja, Miles", Bea powiedziała z lekką pogardą w głosie. Lindzie rozszerzyły się oczy. Dla dużych pieniędzy potrafiła zrobić wiele i nie miała żadnych sentymentów. „Spróbuj, Smith", nie odpuszczała. „500tys.", rzuciła krótko Bea. Miles przełknęła ślinę i na moment zamurowało ją. „500tys?", zapytała, aby się upewnić. „Słyszałaś", odparła Bea. „Kurwa, Bea! Za co?". „Ja i Novak. Zorganizujesz nam ucieczkę. Wszystko opłacam. Możesz uciec z nami. Myślę, że są ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się każdego dnia z popierdolonymi więźniarkami", powiedziała Bea i głośno się zaśmiała. „Nie mów nic, nie teraz. Po prostu o tym pomyśl, Lindo". Miles stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Nawet gdyby chciała, to nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie słowa. Kiwnęła tylko głową i oddaliła się.  
Bea wiedziała, że Miles będzie intensywnie myśleć o jej propozycji. 500tys to była naprawdę dużo suma i można było zacząć życie od nowa. Miała nadzieję, że Linda, która kocha pieniądze ponad wszystko przystanie na jej propozycję i nie myliła się. Następnego dnia Linda pierwsza zaczęła rozmowę. „To jest kurwa obłęd, Smith. Będziecie jak pieprzeni Bonnie I Clyde. Jest to jednak do zrobienia. Będziecie miały całą noc na ucieczkę, zdążycie daleko zajechać. Myślałam o tym całą noc i da się to załatwić". Powiedziała Linda. „Kocham Cię, Miles", Bea posłała Miles uśmiech i zadowolona odeszła w stronę bloków. Teraz już tylko musiała zwerbować do planu Franky i o wszystkim powiedzieć Allie. Novak leżała na kanapie i czytała książkę, kiedy do H1 weszła Bea i kiwnęła na nią głową. Chwilę potem siedziały w celi Rudej, a Allie zapytała. „W porządku, Kochanie? Co się dzieje?" Podniecenie Rudej było wyczuwalne, a Allie zdążyła ją poznać już na tyle, że wiedziała, kiedy Bea jest zdenerwowana i czymś podniecona. „Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, Alliecat. Tylko, że jeśli zdradzisz tę tajemnicę, będę musiała Cię zabić", Bea posłała Allie niewinny uśmieszek. Allie otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, ale czekała na to, co chciała jej powiedzieć Ruda. „Uciekamy stąd, Alliecat", zaczęła Bea trochę niepewnie, patrząc w oczy Allie, która na słowa Bea pobladła. „Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, Piękna", dodała Bea widząc bladą twarz dziewczyny. „Bea...oczywiście, że chcę!", wyrzuciła z siebie Novak. „Ok", Bea odparła i kontynuowała „Muszę pogadać z Franky i wszystko zaaranżować. Tutaj naszymi plecami będzie Miles. Zgodziła się praktycznie bez większego problemu". „Ile?" zapytała Allie. „Co ile"?, odparła Bea. „Ile jej zaproponowałaś?", Allie chciała wiedzieć. „Oj, czy to ważne? Ważne, że pomoże, Alliecat". Allie zmarszczyła czoło „no powiedz, ile ta suka chciała"? „To ja jej zaproponowałam kwotę. 500Tys. Żeby już nie mogła negocjować", Bea zaspokoiła ciekawość swojej dziewczyny. „Oszalałaś!", śmiejąc się powiedziała Allie. „Tak, przez Ciebie, Alliecat", powiedziała Bea i pocałowała Allie w czoło. „Muszę wszystko zaplanować, a to nie będzie łatwe. Wszystkie te popieprzone sprawy tutaj, Ferguson, dziewczyny, naczelniczka. Jednak jeśli nie będzie większych problemów, myślę, że za miesiąc będziemy już daleko", Bea szepnęła do ucha Allie. „Jesteś tak cholernie seksowna, kiedy knujesz za plecami", Allie szepnęła i mocno przywarła do ust Rudej.  
Allie lubiła, kiedy Bea wpadała na szalone pomysły, jednak ten z ucieczką, to chyba najbardziej odjechany z dotychczasowych. Ona sama nigdy o tym nie myślała, tutaj w Wentworth było jej dobrze, miała przyjaciół, była z Bea. Jednak kiedy Smith powiedziała jej o planie, wszystko nagle zaczęło nabierać nowych kolorów. To by było naprawdę coś. Uciec stąd i zamieszkać gdzieś daleko, daleko od wszystkich tych więziennych problemów. Tylko ona i jej Ruda, w małym, ale przytulnym mieszkaniu. Bea nauczyłaby ją kilku fryzjerskich sztuczek i może nawet otworzyłyby razem zakład. Nie mówiła jeszcze o tym Bea, ale również miała trochę gotówki, którą odkładała na lepsze czasy. Te pieniądze, które miały na pewno pozwoliłyby im zacząć zupełnie nowe życie. Dobre życie. I kiedy tak myślała sprzątając kuchnię po obiedzie, nagle usłyszała za sobą kroki. „Odwróć się powoli", powiedział głos za nią. Allie odwróciła się i jej oczy napotkały pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Tiny. „Nie powinnaś zostawać sama, Novak. A teraz masz totalnie przejebane", powiedziała Tina i rzuciła się na Allie. Allie chciała odskoczyć, ale potknęła się o mopa i kiedy już miała złapać równowagę ponownie, Tina, łapiąc ją pod ramię, wsadziła jej nóż pod żebra. Alle wydała cichy jęk i upadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Azjatka, uśmiechając się do siebie i rzucając dziewczynie pogardliwe spojrzenie, odwróciła się i wyszła.  
Bea czekała na Allie w swojej celi i kiedy Allie ciągle nie było, jakieś złe przeczucie ogarnęło jej umysł. W pośpiechu założyła bluzę i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. Kiedy tam dotarła i zobaczyła Allie leżącą w kałuży własnej krwi, serce prawie jej stanęło. Podbiegła do Allie i zaczęła ją cucić. Puls był wyczuwalny więc Alliecat żyła. Bea wstała i odruchowo wcisnęła czerwony guzik alarmu. Kiedy wróciła na blok po tym, jak przybyli sanitariusze i zabrali Allie na oddział szpitalny, prawie zamieniła całe pomieszczenie w pole bitwy. „Co się stało, Bea"? Pierwsza zapytała Liz. „Ktoś zaatakował Allie, dostała nożem w plecy" ' Kurwa", powiedziała stojąca niedaleko Booms. „Czy ona jest ok"? Zapytała zdenerwowana Liz. „Tak, żyje, ale straciła sporo krwi i będzie kilka dni na szpitalce". „Przykro mi Kochanie", Liz starała się uspokoić naładowaną złością Bea. „Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił, jeszcze dzisiaj. Myślę, że to ta suka Tina, ale muszę się upewnić", powiedziała Bea. „Co chcesz zrobić"?, Liz poczuła ucisk w żołądku. Wiedziała, że tym razem Bea nie daruje Tinie. „Jeszcze nie wiem, ale uwierz mi, że zaboli ją, jak nigdy", Bea wysyczała z nienawiścią. Tina brała prysznic, musiała zmyć z rąk krew Allie i udała się szybko pod natrysk. Bea chciała ją zapytać wprost, bo wiedziała, że Tina słabo kłamie i zobaczyłaby to w jej oczach, ale kiedy weszła do łazienki i zobaczyła jej zakrwawione ubranie, nie musiała już tego robić. Jednym ruchem zerwała zasłonkę dzielącą ją od dziewczyny i chwytając ją za włosy, uderzyła z całej siły jej czołem o ścianę. Tina upadła, była nieprzytomna. Bea przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co ma z nią zrobić. Nie chciała jej zabijać, ale wiedziała, że Tina ile razy by nie dostała i potwierdzała, że rozumie, to tyle razy będzie się podnosić i dalej się stawiać. Nie miała wyjścia. Musiała chronić siebie, dziewczyny, ale przede wszystkim Allie. Wiedziała też, że jeśli strażnicy znajdą Tinę martwą, to od razu wskazanie będzie na nią. Teraz jednak nie zamierzała się tym martwić, chciała pomścić Allie i pozbyć się choć jednego zagrożenia, a nie mało było ich w Wentworth. Wyjęła nóż, który od jakiegoś czasu zawsze nosiła przy sobie i zamykając oczy, podcięła Tinie gardło.  
Allie leżała na szpitalnym łóżku i gapiła się w sufit. To był już trzeci dzień, od kiedy Tina zaatakowała ją w kuchni, a teraz Tina nie żyje i wszyscy wiedzą, kto za tym stoi. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, ale świadomość, że sama prawie wykrwawiła się na śmierć przez Tinę ,upewniała ją, że jednak Bea zrobiła dobrze. Tina mogła zaatakować kogokolwiek, a gdyby w końcu udało jej się dopaść Bea, ona nie zniosłaby tej straty. Bolało ją jednak to, że Bea znowu musiała kogoś zabić, aby kogoś chronić. Wiedziała, ile kosztowały ją kolejne zabójstwa i jakie piętno na niej odciskały. Winiła siebie za to, że została sama w kuchni i nie była ostrożna, kiedy nagle zobaczyła w drzwiach jej ulubione rude loki. „Cześć, Piękna", usłyszała wesoły ton głosu Bea. „To dla Ciebie", Ruda wręczyła dziewczynie kartkę z rysunkiem polnych kwiatów. „To naprawdę urocze, Kochanie, ale..." Allie zawiesiła na moment głos. „Ale"? Dopytywała Bea. „Jak się czujesz? Wszystko ok"? „Nie martw się. Jeden koszmar więcej już mnie nie przerazi", głos Bea stał się poważny i smutny, ale naprawdę nie robiło już jej różnicy ile ofiar ma koncie. W takim miejscu, jak to albo Ty zabijesz, jeśli będziesz musiała, albo zabiją Ciebie. Ona musiała chronić bliskich i wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie. „Jak Twoje żebra"? Zapytała Bea tym razem z wielką troską w głosie. „Lepiej, ale kurewsko ciągle boli", Allie twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. „Ale tęsknota, to chyba najgorszy ból z możliwych", dodała. Bea nachyliła się do ust dziewczyny i delikatnie ją pocałowała. „Wszystko będzie dobrze, Alliecat. Odpoczywaj i regeneruj siły. Jeszcze trochę i zostawimy to wszystko za sobą", Bea podsumowała wcześniejszą wymianę zdań. Ufne oczy Allie i jej szeroki uśmiech mówiły wszystko. Wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę ją kocha i że już niedługo ich życie będzie inne, lepsze, dobre.


	14. Chapter 14

Przez ostatnie kilka dni Franky była bardzo nerwowa i tajemnicza. Bridget nie mogła wyciągnąć z niej żadnej informacji. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej partnerka nie wpakuje się po raz kolejny w żadne kłopoty. Franky, ciągle była na zwolnieniu warunkowym i każde, nawet drobne przewinienie groziło powrotem do więzienia. Franky kochała Bridget, ale wszystkiego niestety powiedzieć jej nie mogła. Od dwóch tygodni, od kiedy Red powiedziała jej o swoim planie, musiała załatwić sporo rzeczy i uruchomić stare znajomości. A wszystko bez zostawiania śladów, które po ewentualnej wpadce mogłyby doprowadzić do niej. Wiedziała, że sporo ryzykuje, ale musiała to zrobić dla Rudej. Jeżeli była taka szansa, Franky nie chciała, aby Bea do końca życia gniła w więzieniu i tę szansę trzeba było wykorzystać. Ona ze swojej strony zrobiła wszystko, co mogła i wszystko przygotowała perfekcyjnie, teraz to samo musiała zrobić Miles, nie dać plamy.  
Bea chodziła nerwowo i czekała, kiedy strażniczka w końcu pojawi się na dziedzińcu. Kiedy dostrzegła Miles wchodzącą na spacerniak, skinieniem głowy przywołała ją do siebie. „Wszystko gotowe, Lindo"?, zapytała nerwowo Bea. „Tak, jutro powinnam dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik i możemy działać"., odparła Miles. „Świetnie"!, Bea była zachwycona. „Nie spierdolmy tego Miles, a będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwe, z dala od tego przeklętego miejsca", powiedziała poważnie Smith. Miles kiwnęła głową na znak aprobaty i ruszyła na codzienny obchód. Bea miała nie tylko plan ucieczki, ale również plan dla niektórych osadzonych. Musiała zostawić więzienie w miarę bezpiecznym dla reszty jej przyjaciół. Dziewczyny będą jeszcze trochę siedziały i Bea nie chciała, aby cokolwiek złego przydarzyło się którejkolwiek z nich. „Cześć, Juice", powiedziała Bea wchodząc do celi starszej kobiety. „Co znowu Smith? Grzeczna jestem, odpierdol się ode mnie", Sok nie była zachwycona tą wizytą. „Zrelaksuj się Juice, nie zamierzam spuszczać Ci wpierdolu za każdym razem, kiedy się widzimy", zaśmiała się Bea, po czym zapytała „Chcesz zemsty na Ferguson"? Oczy Jucie zaświeciły się niczym latarnie morskie. „Kurwa, Bea. Dobrze wiesz, że o niczym innym nie marzę". „Ok, to dzisiaj będziesz miała okazję, ale nie spierdol tego, proszę"., Bea powiedziała błagalnym tonem. „W trakcie obiadu rozkręcimy z dziewczynami małą rozrubę, aby odciągnąć uwagę strażników. Ferguson oczywiście będzie czujna i może się domyślić, co się dzieje, ale Ty musisz być szybsza, bo drugiej okazji nie będzie. Pamiętaj tylko, że Świruska ma nadprzyrodzoną siłę i jeśli coś spieprzysz Juice, to Ty będziesz ofiarą", Bea instruowała. „To musi być szybkie jak z pieprzoną Jacs. Chluśniesz Ferguson gorącą herbatą w twarz i szybko wbijesz jej w tętnicę nóź. Dźgaj tyle razy, ile zdołasz, aby mieć pewność, że suka nie przetrwa tego ataku". Juice słuchała uważnie. Nikogo wcześniej nie zabiła i trochę nie miała pewności czy zdoła to zrobić i kiedy dopadł ją strach, szybko pomyślała o tym, co zrobiła jej Ferguson i zapragnęła jej śmierci, jak niczego innego dotychczas. „Zrobię, to Bea", odparła Juice. Miała świadomość, że zostanie za to w więzieniu już do końca życia, ale nie miała tak naprawdę nic poza nim, a obecny wyrok i tak był wysoki, więc postanowiła, że postawi wszystko na jedną kartę i przynajmniej umrze w tej norze spełniona. „Ok, to mamy umowę, Juice. Ja Ci daję możliwość zemsty na Ferguson, a Ty nadal jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką, do zobaczenia".  
W stołówce było spokojnie i nic nie zapowiadało burzy, która miała za moment nadejść. Plan był taki, że Booms atakuje jedną z dziewczyn Juice za rzekomą kradzież i tym samym rozkręca rozróbę. Bea sama nie mogła się angażować, bo nie mogła pozwolić sobie na wylądowanie w izolatce, kiedy lada moment miała opuścić więzienie. Jednak na Booms zawsze można było liczyć. Nienawidziła Ferguson, jak wszystkie inne więźniarki, lubiła się bić, ale przede wszystkim kochała słodycze, a Bea obiecała jej miesięczny zapas słodkich różności, więc tydzień w izolatce za taką dawkę przyjemności nie był wcale złą opcją. Na znak Bea, Booms powoli ruszyła w stronę jednej z dziewczyn Juice i krzycząc głośno „pierdolona złodziejka", powaliła kobietę wraz z krzesłem na podłogę. W całym pomieszczeniu rozległy się krzyki i nastał chaos. Ktoś rzucił tacą, komuś kubek rozwalił głowę. Dla osadzonych każda taka atrakcja to miło spędzony czas i odskocznia od więziennej nudy. Strażnicy, zapominając na moment o Ferguson doskoczyli do Booms, która zapomniała się trochę i dość mocno okładała zaskoczoną dziewczynę. W tym samym czasie Juice zaszła od tyłu Ferguson i bez oblewania jej wrzątkiem, jak zakładał plan, zatopiła nóż w szyi Świruski. Ferguson zdołała ją chwycić za rękę, ale złość i amok Juice nie pozwoliły Ferguson na wiele. Ostatnie co Juice usłyszała, to urywane słowa „Bą-dź prz-ekl-ęta". Dziewczyny były opętane walką pomiędzy sobą i dopiero kiedy zabrzmiał sygnał alarmu, wszystkie posłusznie położyły się na podłodze twarzą do posadzki. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Ferguson była spokojna i nastroje w stosunku do niej uspokoiły się. Nic nie zapowiadało tego, co wydarzyło się przed kilkoma sekundami. Zakrwawiona Juice stała z nożem w ręce i śmiała się jak opętana. Świruska była martwa.  
Bea wiedziała, że pomimo iż Ferguson siedzi spokojnie i chwilowo nie wychyla się, to na pewno coś planuje. To nie było w jej stylu, aby siedzieć bezczynnie i nie knuć kolejnych intryg. Dlatego Ruda musiała być szybsza i sprytniejsza. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby to Ferguson zrobiła pierwszy krok. To mogło się skończyć tragicznie. Ona, Allie albo ktoś z jej załogi, mógł przepłacić to życiem. Nawet gdyby nie wpadła na pomysł ucieczki i tak zlikwidowałaby ją w miarę szybko. Teraz więzienie mogło oddychać spokojnie. Nie było Tiny z jej pieprzonymi narkotykami ani Świruski, która wprowadzała wśród dziewczyn nerwową atmosferę. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas życie w Wentworth zapowiadało się spokojnie.  
Plan ucieczki wbrew pozorom był łatwy, łatwy, kiedy miało się do dyspozycji 500tys. Na nocnej zmianie było tylko czterech strażników w tym Linda. Każdy siedział na swoim bloku i nie miał wglądu na inne pomieszczenia, plus strażnik, który pilnował wejście do budynku. To było wręcz dziecinnie proste. Trochę proszku nasennego do kawy i po sprawie. Najtrudniejszą rzecz najlepiej załatwić od frontu i tak też zrobiła Linda. W historii Wentworth była tylko jedna ucieczka i była to ucieczka Bea. Ani gubernatorka, ani nikt inny nie pomyślałby, że może się to zdarzyć ponownie. Zabezpieczania były, owszem, ale nie na tyle, aby nie można było ich obejść. Miles postanowiła, że ucieka razem z dziewczynami i pieprzy tę pracę, którą i tak nie do końca lubiła. Miała już swój plan ucieczki i nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać przed zrealizowaniem go. Bea z Allie były bardzo nerwowe, ale mocno podekscytowane. Za moment miały opuścić miejsce, w którym ludzkie życie było niewiele warte. Miejsce, które przysporzyło im wiele bólu, ale dzięki któremu poznały się i miały teraz szansę zacząć wszystko od nowa. Bea zakręciła się łza w oku, kiedy ostatni raz spojrzała na cele swoich przyjaciółek. Nie mogła żadnej zdradzić swoich planów, bo jedno nieuważne słowo z ich strony mogło wszystko zaprzepaścić. Kochała je całym sercem i miała nadzieję, że zrozumieją ją i że jeszcze kiedyś będzie mogła je przytulić i wszystko wyjaśnić. Bea, Allie i Linda wyszły głównym wejściem, którym do pracy wchodzili strażnicy. Wszystkie drzwi otwierają pieniądze i drzwi do Wentworth stanęły przed nimi otworem.  
Na zewnątrz stał nieoznakowany samochód, a w nim osoba w czarnej kominiarce. Bea zwracała się do niej bezosobowo, a postać odpowiadała tylko skinieniem głowy. Smith spojrzała na Lindę i wręczyła jej czarną torbę z wiadomą zawartością. „Trzymaj Miles, mam nadzieję, że nie przegrasz wszystkiego na zakładach. Dorzuciłam dodatkowy bonus, żebyś dobrze mnie wspominała", powiedziała Bea. Miles uśmiechnęła się, rzuciła krótkie „powodzenia" i wyszła z samochodu, udając się w jedną z czterech stron świata. Samochód ruszył z piskiem opon, a kobiety w końcu wypuściły powietrze z płuc. Franky podała Bea plastikową torbę, w której były ubrania, fałszywe dowody, prawo jazdy i gotówka. Chwilę później w nowych ubraniach i z nowymi dowodami tożsamości Bea i Allie stały przed samochodem, którym pojadą, byle dalej stąd. Bea bardzo chciała przytulić Franky, ale widziała, że każda oznaka emocji może być później wyłapana na monitoringu, a Franky musiała być poza podejrzeniami, chociaż przesłuchiwanie jej i tak było rzeczą nieuniknioną. Ruda wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała „Dziękuję za wszystko. Kocham Cię, Łobuzie. Uważaj na siebie". „Dzięki Sexy", dodała Allie. Franky tylko kiwnęła głową, a kominiarka, która ciągle zakrywała jej twarz, szybko nasiąknęła łzami.  
Bea przez chwilę pomyślała, że zapomniała jak prowadzi się samochód, ale kiedy dotknęła kierownicy, wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć, że zostawia za sobą to pieprzone miejsce i te ohydne turkusowe ubrania, których tak bardzo nie lubiła. Spojrzała na dziewczynę siedzącą obok i wiedziała, że nic nie może jej powstrzymać od lepszego życia pełnego miłości. Miała świadomość, że już do końca życia będą musiały się ukrywać, ale świat jest tak duży, że jej nadzieja, że już nigdy ich nie znajdą, była jeszcze większa. „Hej, Alliecat", zagadnęła blondynkę. „Gotowa na nowy rozdział?" Wzruszenie Allie było tak duże, że nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie słowa, ale Bea widziała to w jej oczach i wiedziała, że wszystko, czego potrzebuje, to ta dziewczyna, którą ona Bea Smith kocha ponad życie.


End file.
